The Scooby Gang Meets the Teen Titans
by nature-lover2003
Summary: While in Jump City for a parade to honor heroes, the Scooby Gang got the chance to meet the city's main heroes, the Teen Titans. A mysterious figure, claimed to be the ghost of a deceased hero, starts to wreck havoc and it's up to them to solve the case. In the end, it's discovered that this "ghost" is villain out to cause nothing but destruction. (Rated T for action and violence)
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N: I don't really have much to say other than I hope you guys enjoy this story. **:)

**It's just something I thought up after watching "Scooby-Doo and Batman: The Brave and the Bold" for the fifth time. **:P

**Oh, and Red-X will be in this story.)**

Y-V-Y~X~Y-V-Y

It was the early evening hours in Jump City, California. The sun was beginning to set beyond the horizon, bathing the city in it's beautiful and warm colors in the process. The half moon was already visible and the twinkle of the first star could be seen overhead.

The streets were still fairly busy, but not as busy as they had been throughout the day. Families were in their homes eating their meals and having conversations with one another.

In an alley on the far side of town, a couple of crooks were leaving the jewelry store they had just broken into; both men were carrying one bag each. Just as one of the men closed the back door to the jewelry store, a shadow seemed to leap from the building rooftop right in front of them and disappears beyond the shadow of the other building. One of the men notices this and begins to look up at the edge of the building the shadow had jumped from. While lost in thought trying to figure out what the shadowy thing was, he jumped when the other man put his hand on his shoulder. "Ahhh!" he shouted in shock.

"You okay, man?" the other man asked.

He put a hand on his forehead and replied, "Yeah, I, uh, thought I saw something jumping from the roof," he pointed his thumb at the building behind him.

"It was probably just a bird or cat," the other man said.

He scratched the back of his head, "Yeah, maybe."

As the men made their way to their getaway car, a figure jumped down onto the hood of the car, denting the car's roof and breaking its windows in the process. It had landed with one knee bent and the other on the car, it's head was down, making it impossible to know was it's face looked like.

One of the men furrowed his eyebrows and yelled at the figure, "Hey, freak show! You gonna get off our car or what?!"

A breeze blew, causing the tattered clothing and short, greasy hair of the figure to flow with it. It rose from it's kneeling position into a standing one, it's head still looking down.

The men gulped at this, the figure had to be well over six feet tall. They could see that it's clothing was a worn out combination of the costume worn by the Off-World Outlaw and an old hero's costume. The figure finally lifted it's head to reveal a face that looked like the face of dead body half way through decomposition.

"Th-th-that's the dead hero, Eagle Eye!" one of the men shouted out in fear.

The men try to run away, but their stopped by Eagle Eye shooting a bunch of glowing red feathers at them from his trench coat. The feathers pin the men to the ground, as Eagle Eye jumps from their car. He lands right in front of them and laughs a ghostly, bellowing cackle.

* * *

While on their way to a parade in Jump City, Mystery Incorporated decided to stop at a pizza parlor just outside the city limits. To no one's surprise, except to any who didn't know them very well or who they were, Shaggy and Scooby were eating a dozen or so pizzas per minute; they were easily eating enough to feed twenty feral cats for three full months. Fortunately for Fred, Daphne, and Velma, they had ordered their own pizza and knew to steer clear of them when they're in the middle of their meals.

After a couple of minutes, their stomachs were satisfied enough for the others to finish eating without having to worry about them biting their fingers. Instead of eating pizza, the two decided to slurp down a bunch of milkshakes.

"So, like, when does the parade start?" Shaggy asked.

"In two days," Fred answered.

"What's the parade about?" Daphne asked.

"It's for the heroes who have saved this city from villains countless times," Velma answered, showing everyone her laptop.

"So, like, what are we going to do for the next two days?" Shaggy asked, while taking a few gulps from his milkshake.

Velma started typing on her laptop, then showed it to everyone again, "We could go to the fairgrounds down by the city piers."

"Sounds run," Scooby giggled.

"Yeah, like, Scooby's right, that does sound fun," Shaggy agreed.

"Great," Fred stood up, "then let's get going."

They paid for their food and got into the Mystery Machine. Fred pulled out of the parking spot he was in and drove in the direction of the piers.

To get there, they'd have to drive through the downtown areas of the city. The perfect opportunity to see some of the city, as long as nothing were to happen the city that was more or less not only known for its protectors, but also it's crime and villains.

Fifteen minutes passed by, and the gang was finally at the central area of the city. All they had to do was get closer the beach area and they were home free. If it wasn't for all the traffic, they might have been there by that time.

After a while, the traffic finally started to lighten up and they were able to see why the traffic had started in the first place. Fred, Daphne, and Velma turned their heads to see an alleyway that had been completely closed off by the police, and on the ground, were dozens of red feathers.

"Jeepers!" Daphne exclaimed, "What do you think happened in that alley?"

Shaggy and Scooby looked over the front seats and looked outside. "Zoinks!" Shaggy let out a high pitched screech and clung to Scooby, who was already starting to shake as much as Shaggy.

Velma got onto her laptop and started typing, when she finished, she showed everyone what she found. "Take a look at this," she started, "it says, 'a couple of robbers claimed to have been attacked by a hero that died in action more than forty years ago!'"

"Gulp," Shaggy and Scooby tightened their embrace and quivered even more, "like, someone needs to tell that guy that heroes are the good guys!"

"Oh, don't worry you two, those robbers probably lied to get out of going to prison," Fred assured.

It took nearly half an hour for the Mystery Machine to reach its destination, but the gang was happy when it did, now they can relax a bit. They had to park some distance away from the pier because they couldn't find any parking. The area where they parked was closer to the cargo and shipping area of the docks. It was a little creepy-looking, instantly freaking out Shaggy and Scooby, who were once again clung close to one another.

"Oh, calm down you two, the pier is right there," Velma gestured in the direction of the fair that was clearly visible even from their distance.

They relaxed a little and let go of each other, but they were still a bit freaked out. "Like, I have a bad feeling about this, Scoob," Shaggy told his best friend in a shaky voice.

"Reah," Scooby agreed with a whimper.

They froze when they heard what sounded like a crow perched on the branch of a dead tree standing right next to a creepy old house on a spooky, gritty night in the middle of nowhere. In reality, it was just a seagull that had cawed into a megaphone that had been left there by a careless supervisor. Nevertheless, they ran out of the back of the van and caught up with the rest of the gang, who were already standing at the front entrance of the fair.

As soon as they were close enough, they skidded on their ankles, leaving a small cloud of dust and sand behind them. They sucked in air, as they were out of breath from their running, and tapped their friends on their shoulders.

Fred looked back at them, "Oh, hey guys, we were just about to buy our tickets."

"Like, great!" Shaggy replied, breathlessly.

"Reah, reat!" Scooby repeated, breathlessly as well.

The gang bought their tickets and walked beyond the entrance onto the fairgrounds. At that moment, they stood at the center of dock and looked around for something to do.

"What should we do?" Fred asked.

For a while, no one answered, until Daphne spotted a roller coaster and the ferris wheel. "Why don't we go ride the roller coaster or ferris wheel?" she suggested.

"Sounds fun," Fred answered.

"Why not?" Velma shrugged with a smile.

"Like, sounds great to me!" Shaggy added, although it sounded more like a declaration, he even had a hand on his hip and pointed his finger up.

As if on cue, a young man with a giant gray spider for a head started to destroy most of the stands, carnival game stands to be specific. He spit out a web from his mouth and wrapped up all the prizes, which consisted of mostly stuff animals.

The gang quickly hid behind one of the remaining stands. Fred, Daphne, and Velma peered around the side of the stand to watch the strange spider head teen. Meanwhile, Shaggy and Scooby clung tight to each other once again.

"Like, I take back what I just said!" Shaggy cried. Scooby whimpered like a sad, lost little puppy.

A girl around the same age as the Scooby Gang walked up and stood next to the spider head guy. She had blond hair, blue eyes, a baby-doll pink headband, and a pink prom dress of the same color. And based on all the jewelry and make-up she was wearing, it was no mystery that she was more than likely a spoiled brat.

"Oh~ Fang~" the girl squealed, "you're so good to me!"

"I do everything I can, baby," the spider boy - now identified as Fang - replied coolly.

He uses two of his spider legs to give the prizes he stole to the girl. But before she can grab them, a force of black energy consumes the web of prizes. The prizes then fly out of Fang's legs and in the direction of the black energy user.

The prizes landed on wooden ground and the black energy suddenly disappears. Standing right where the prizes rested on the dock were six young adults. It was easy for the Scooby Gang to recognize five of them as Robin, Starfire, Raven, Cyborg, and Beast Boy, the Teen Titans, but they didn't know who the last one was.

The unknown person was obviously a young man around the same age as Mystery Incorporated, the Titans, and the love-bird villains. He was wearing an all black costume with gray, elbow-high gloves, a light gray, almost white, skull mask, black boots with gray soles, and a black cape. Several red 'X's appear to adorn his chest, the backs of his hands, and mask.

"Sorry, Kitten," Robin started, "but your date's over."

"Oh, Robby-poo," Kitten held out a hand in the shape of a cat's claw, "If you wanted to ask me out, you could've just called," Robin scowls at this and Starfire fussed like a wolf trying to protect its mate, Kitten then continued like an angry toddler, "and this date isn't over until I say it's over!" She looked up at her spider boyfriend, "Fang!"

"I'm on it," he practically flew at them with his speedy insect legs.

Robin narrowed his eyes behind his mask, "Titans, go!" he ordered.

And so, the battle begun, every member of the Teen Titans, including the mysterious guy in black, went to battle with Fang and Kitten. Mystery Incorporated continued to watch them fight.

"Like, how will we get out of this?!" Shaggy asked, panicking

"We'll have to wait for the heat to die down," Fred answered.

Shaggy and Scooby looked at each other and fainted, like they usually do when they panic or overreact. Velma just rolled her eyes, took out a couple of Scooby Snax and held each over their mouths. Their noses start to twitch and they happily ate the treats above their faces. As soon as they swallowed, they jumped to their feet and gave Velma a tight embrace against her will at first, but she cracked a small smile as she was sandwiched in between her friends.

Shaggy pulled away from Velma and Scooby, who were still hugging, and asked, "Like, how much longer do you think we have to, like, wait?"

Fred looked back at them, "Not much longer."

"Don't be too sure, Freddie," Daphne started and pointed at the fight, "come take a look."

The rest of the gang joined them in their watching, only to see mutant moth/wasps flying with every member of the Titans in their legs. Each of them were wrapped in Fang's spider webs.

"Good luck getting free from them," Kitten had a hand on her hip and a glowing whip in the other hand, "Daddy created a new formula that makes them three times stronger than before."

Fang rubbed his spider fangs together, "Now it's time to collect our prizes and trophies."

"Start with Robby-poo, Fang, and let his friends watch," Kitten grinned evilly.

Fang hissed and grabbed Robin with his spider legs. He unhinged his jaw, letting the other Titans see what was about to become of their leader and them afterwards.

The gang gasped at the sight, horrified - and disgusted - by the what was happening. Then Daphne had an idea, she knew how they could help the Titans.

Daphne turned to Velma, "Velma, give me your glasses."

"Good thinking, Daphne," Velma took off her glasses, "the sunlight reflecting off of my glasses should blind that mutant."

Daphne held out Velma's glasses into direct sunlight, she had to adjust the angle so that the light shining on the lens would be in Fang's direct line of sight. Miraculously, it worked; Fang was blinded by the light and dropped Robin onto the dock. While he was trying to regain his eyesight, he inadvertently freed Robin with one of his legs.

Robin looked up in the direction the Scooby Gang was watching, he spotted Fred, Daphne, and Velma peering from the side of the stand they were hiding behind. He gave them a smile of acknowledgement and Fred gave him a thumbs up in return.

Robin used one of his birdarangs to free his friends from the mutant insects. All five of his friends were able to break free before landing.

"Cyborg, Raven, Beast Boy take care of the mutant insects!" Robin ordered, "Starfire, Red-X help me take out Kitten and Fang!"

"Were on it!" Cyborg activated his arm cannon.

Beast Boy turned into a Pterodactyl, flew up in the air, and began to take out some of the mutant insects.

"Let's just get this over with," Raven started to summon her powers.

"We have your back, Robin," Starfire's eyes and fists glowed a green color that could only indicate her powers.

"What she said," Red-X activated his X-wrist blades and charged Fang. He and Starfire started to fight Fang, who repeatedly tries to inject them with his venom and/or wrap them up with his webs.

"That leaves just me and you, Robby-poo," Kitten whipped the docks with her plasma whip. Robin narrowed his eyes and pulled out his staff.

Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Raven were able to take down the insects with ease and Robin, Starfire, and Red-X were already finished with the love-struck twosome, who were handcuffed to a wooden beam back-to-back. The Titans were relatively uninjured, they just needed to be sure the Scooby Gang was alright.

"Come on y'all we gotta see if those kids are alright," Cyborg gestured to the stand the Scooby Gang had been watching from behind.

The Titans walked up to the stand and the gang came out from behind. Starting with Fred and ending with Scooby.

"Like, wow, it's the Teen Titans!" Shaggy exclaimed with his usual laugh.

"It's great to see that none of you are hurt," Robin stated.

"Thanks for the concern," Fred replied.

Cyborg shrugged, "It's what we do."

"Thanks for the help in freeing us by the way," Robin gave a proud, closed mouth smile.

"No problem," Daphne replied, "not our first rodeo."

"Wow, you mean you do the saving of the people as well?" Starfire asked.

Fred shrugged, "Sort of, it's mainly just us saving our friends from a ghost or a monster."

"Like, don't forget zombies, aliens, and other creatures," Shaggy chimed in.

"You guys are heroes, too?" Beast Boy asked.

"No, we're mystery solvers," Velma answered.

"Mystery solvers?" Starfire questioned in a confused voice.

"Yep, we've solved mysteries all over the United States and multiple countries around the world," Velma stated.

"Wow, that's incredible," Robin's smile widened a bit, but his mouth was still closed.

"It sure is," Fred proudly stated and held out his hand to Robin, which he took and they shook hands. "I'm Fred," he pointed at himself, then introduced the rest of his friends, "this is Velma, Daphne, Shaggy, and Scooby-Doo."

"Robin, the leader of the Teen Titans," he introduced himself, then the rest of his team, "this is Raven, Cyborg, Starfire, Beast Boy, and Red-X."

Y-V-Y~X~Y-V-Y

**(A/N: I hope you guys really enjoyed this chapter and that you'll enjoy the rest of the story. I apologize if there were a lot of typos and/or if I made the characters a little OOC.**

**The next chapter of "The Mystery of Wrightwood" is almost done, but it might be a while since I'm gonna be busy the entire week. See you whenever!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N: Ok, so I apologize if I confused or upset anyone by adding Red-X. Even though I made it look like he was apart of the Titans, that's not the case. The reason why I added Red-X as one of the main characters at all is because he's "getting even" with Robin. I can't go into much detail, but all I can say is that someone is using weapons that are colored red to frame Red-X and the answers lie in the crystal skull and necklace in the cover image.**

**I didn't add Red-X to the collage for a specific reason and a pretty obvious reason if you ask me. Another reason is because I made the collage long before I considered using Red-X as a main character. My original plan was to make him the prime suspect in all the crimes, but not the main villain. I scrapped the idea when I realized that it would've been the "safe" or the "cowards" path and wanted to go in an unexpected direction.**

**And there you have it, my main reasons for wanted Red-X in this story as a main character. I hope you guys are alright with it because I'm not going to rewrite this story. You'll just have to deal with it. **:P**)**

V-O-V-O-V

Fred and Robin stopped shaking hands as Robin asked, "What brings you to our fair city?"

"We're here to see the parade," Fred responded.

Red-X scoffed at that and crossed his arms, "No surprise, everyone comes to see the heroes in action."

Robin rolled his eyes behind his mask, "Sorry about him. He's not exactly a big fan of heroes."

"Like, I thought he was, like, apart your team?" Shaggy looked very confused.

"Actually, he's here because of all the crimes that have been going on lately. At the very first crime scene, we found red feathers on the ground and they appeared to be made out of the same materials used to make his weapons, so naturally we considered him a suspect. When he committed his next theft, I confronted him about our suspicions, but he claimed that he was nowhere near any of the crime scenes. Even though the others didn't believe him, I did after I realized that attacking thugs out of nowhere and stealing whatever they stole was not his usual M.O. X then pointed out that it's near impossible to mold a feather out of an X and that the glowing chemical was not the fuel that powers his suit. With that, myself and the other Titans agreed that Red-X couldn't have had any involvement in the crimes," Robin explained.

Robin was about to add something else, but Red-X beat him, "So with my name cleared, Robin and the other Titans thought it would be best if I helped them in finding this criminal. I was reluctant, but I had to get even with Robin."

Velma straightened her glasses, "I'm sure a lot of people here thought it was a little suspicious that their heroes were fighting alongside a thief, hm?"

"Ugh! You got that right." Beast Boy placed his palm on his forehead, "I can't even go out for a pizza or a movie without someone saying some nasty things!"

"It's the price you have to pay for doing what's right," Robin told him.

Two loud grumbles could be heard out of nowhere, it was as if there was an angry bear standing nearby. Whatever it was, it caused Robin to get into an offensive stance with a birdarang in hand.

"It sounds like the róhmllo asaim rútaérc from the long destroyed Noddegamra Moons!" Starfire exclaimed fearfully.

Shaggy let out an embarrassed chuckle, "Like, sorry guys, false alarm, it's just mine and Scooby's stomachs. We haven't eaten in over fifteen minutes."

Fred, Daphne, and Velma all rolled their eyes at their bottomless pit friends. "Sorry guys," Daphne apologized, "they're like this all the time."

"You should see how hungry Cyborg and Beast Boy can get," Raven looked like she just wanted to get back to her mediating back in her bedroom.

"Yeah," Red-X agreed, slightly disgusted.

"I'm sure we have Scooby Snax in the van," Fred told Shaggy and Scooby, who ran out of the amusement park directly towards the Mystery Machine.

"Well, we better get-" Robin started, but was then cut off by Shaggy and Scooby running back into the amusement park. They were out of breath and looked like they had been spooked out of their wits.

"What's wrong? Scared by your own shadows, again?" Velma asked jokingly.

"Ruh-uh!" Scooby shook his head, while he and Shaggy were still catching their breaths.

"Like, come quick, gang! You've got to see this!" Shaggy frightfully exclaimed in between breaths. Shaggy and Scooby ran out of the amusement park once again with their friends following, trying to keep up with the two cowards.

Every one of the Titans just looked at each other, pondering on whether or not to follow. "Let's go see what's going on. Come on!" Robin ran after the Scooby Gang; the other Titans followed immediately after.

Shaggy and Scooby led everyone to the Mystery Machine, or rather what's left of it. The entire van was completely totaled; destroyed. It was almost unrecognizable, but the gang recognized it by its signature colors. It looked as if it had been manually smashed to pieces then had gone through a category five hurricane. To put it short, there was no possible way to get inside or even drive it! It was beyond repair.

Fred fell to his knees and sobbed with his head in his hands. Daphne and Velma each put a hand on his back. Shaggy and Scooby were looking around for any food that survived.

Everyone looked up in direction of a nearby crane when a dry, bellowing yet ghostly cackle could be clearly heard. The zombie-like ghost of Eagle Eye was standing at the very top of the crane.

"You'll never stop me! Not you Titans or Mystery Incorporated!" he declared in a loud, clear, ghostly voice.

He jumped up into the air, causing the inside of his old, worn, hole ridden cape to be exposed, revealing multiple rows of brilliant crimson feathers. He outstretched his arms in a wide gesture flung the feathers directly down towards the teens, first with his right arm then his left. The teens hit the deck, miraculously, no one got hit by the potentially lethal weapons. And when they looked back up, Eagle Eye was gone.

"Is everyone okay?" Robin asked.

"We are unharmed," Starfire responded.

"We're okay," Fred responded as well.

Shaggy and Scooby looked as if they had just been traumatized. "Like, let's get out of here!" Shaggy's voice was very cracked and shaky.

Scooby whimpered, "Please?"

"Sorry guys, we can't," Fred told them, "the van's destroyed."

Robin looked back at his team and they all nodded in agreement. "You can fix your van at our tower if you'd like."

"Yo, I'll have your van up and runnin' in no time!" Cyborg gave them a thumbs up.

"But, how will we get there?" Daphne asked.

"I can carry you," Starfire offered.

"Really? How much can you, like, lift?" Shaggy asked.

"Dudes! She easily lift a hippo if she had to!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

Shaggy and Scooby looked at each other and shrugged, "Like, works for me."

"The rest of y'all can ride in the T-Car," Cyborg gestured to the blue and white car that looked identical to his mechanical parts.

"Sweet ride," Fred smiled.

"Thanks man!" Cyborg grinned childishly.

"Wait! I wanted to search for any clues around the van," Velma told them.

"Make it quick," Raven muttered in a monotone.

Velma started her search by picking up one of the feathers nailed into the dock. She then walked around the perimeter of the van, it was then that she found their first clue.

"Hey, gang, come take a look," she gestured for them to come see her finding.

"What is it, Velma?" Robin asked.

"Look at this," she held up her finding: a red glow stick.

"A glow stick?" Beast Boy questioned. He scratched his head like a monkey would, "What's that got to do with any of this?"

"It could be a significant factor in the case," Robin answered, visually analyzing the glow stick for any visible trace evidence.

Red-X took the glow stick from Robin's hand, much to the surprise of the latter. After a few moments, he finally spoke stating, "It looks like a military grade glow stick."

"They use glow sticks in the military?" Shaggy asked, scratching the side of head just like Beast Boy had done.

"Yeah, they use them in case they don't have flashlights or lanterns or anything else like that," Robin replied.

"We can analyze what we have back at the Tower," Cyborg stated.

"In that case," Robin started, handing the glow stick back to Velma, "see you back at the Tower."

"Dudes! Race you!" Beast Boy morphed into a hawk and flew off. Raven sighed and shock her head and used her powers to teleport to the Tower.

Robin mounted his R-Cycle and Red-X mounted his Skull-Cycle. Red-X twisted the handle, causing his bike's engine to roar. Robin smirked, understanding what he was trying to say, and they took off at the same time.

Cyborg unlocked the T-Car and got into the driver's seat. Fred, Daphne, and Velma all climbed in too. Cyborg started it and took off in a flash.

"Let us go," Starfire used her powers to fly a few feet above the ground. She grabbed Shaggy by the back of his shirt's collar and Scooby by the back of his dog collar.

Within about fifteen minutes, everyone, except for Beast Boy, was standing outside of the Tower. A second later, a green hawk could be seen in the sky.

Beast Boy morphed back into his human-form. He let out a victorious laugh as soon as he landed. Cyborg cleared his throat, "Ugh!" Beast Boy crossed his arms and pouted.

"Come on y'all, we'll show you around," Cyborg pointed his thumb back at the Tower. He unlocked the doors and the all walked inside.

"Count me out, I'm going back to my room," Raven teleported to her bedroom.

Shaggy jumped into Scooby's arms in shock. "Does she always, like, do that?" he asked no one in particular.

"Only when she's irritated or annoyed," Beast Boy answered slightly sheepish with a shrug and an awkward chuckle.

Cyborg led everyone, particularly the Scooby Gang, to a nearby elevator and pressed the button for the top floor. They reached the top floor in a matter of a couple of minutes and everyone walked out of the tightly packed elevator one at a time.

"The top floor is where all the bedrooms and the living room are," Robin explained.

"Is it, like, where the kitchen is, too?" Shaggy asked, holding his grumbling stomach.

"I'll show you," Beast Boy started walking down the hallway and gestured for them to follow.

"We're gonna follow him," Shaggy told his friends as he and Scooby followed him.

"I will prepare a traditional feast for our new friends!" Starfire chirped as she followed them.

Cyborg, Robin, and Red-X all gagged at the thought of having to endure another one of Starfire's feasts. "X order a pizza!" Robin and Cyborg told him in unison. He pressed his belt buckle and teleported away.

"What's so bad about her food?" Daphne asked confused.

"Nothing, if you like eating food that no human can eat and survive," Red-X answered sarcastically when he teleported back with a cell phone in hand. "What does everyone want?" he asked.

"Three meat!" Cyborg replied quickly.

"Doesn't matter," Robin responded.

He looked at the Scooby Gang. "Oh! Doesn't matter," Fred replied.

"Do they have salad?" Daphne asked, then added, "Oh, and I'm allergic to shellfish."

"Doesn't really matter to me," Velma replied.

He nodded, pressed his belt buckle and disappeared once again. Leaving Fred, Daphne, and Velma slightly confused by all the strangeness, while Robin and Cyborg just acted casually.

"Come on y'all let's go to the living room," Cyborg started walking down the hallway.

"Come on," Robin gestured for them to follow them.

"Let's go girls," Fred followed them, Daphne and Velma followed him just moments after.

V-O-V-O-V

**(A/N: I know this chapter may not be much, but it did take me awhile to finish it. Like in the first chapter, I'm sorry if there are a lot of typos and if I made any of the characters a little too OOC.**

**In case you want to know, "róhmllo asaim rútaérc" means "giant worm creature" in Irish spelled backwards. I just thought it was festive because it's March and I just happen to be part Irish. The "giant worm creature" could be taken as a "Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back" reference or as a reference to the name of the supermoon we just had a couple of days ago.**

**I'll see what I can do in the next chapter.)**


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N: Not really much to say, mainly because I don't want to spoil anything, but I will say that Eagle Eye's story will be told in this chapter. There will be new evidence and the analysis of the evidence from the previous chapter.)**

X~I~X~I~X

Beast Boy and Starfire led Shaggy and Scooby down the hall to their living/monitor room; the doors opened and they all walked inside. The two were in awe of the size and space of the room.

"Like, wow, this is one groovy pad!" Shaggy exclaimed.

"Ri'll say," Scooby agreed with a giggle.

"I shall prepare our feast," Starfire floated a short distance to the kitchen.

"Dudes, wanna play some video games?" Beast Boy asked, holding up three controllers.

"Heck yeah!" Shaggy happily replied as all three raced to the couch. As soon as they sat down, Shaggy just couldn't help but to notice the view, "Like, wow, that's some view."

"The game is about to start," Beast Boy told them.

"Like, what game are we playing?" Shaggy asked.

"Spacecraft Race VI!" Beast Boy excitedly replied although it sounded more like an exclaim or a declaration.

Before Beast Boy could press 'play', a black blur appeared out of nowhere, causing Shaggy and Scooby to jump out of their seats with a "Zoinks!" from Shaggy and a "Rikes!" from Scooby. They jumped over the couch in almost a diving position and hid behind it. They relaxed when Beast Boy said that it was just Red-X and looked over the sofa with amused and relieved expressions.

"What does everyone want?" he asked, "I'm ordering pizza."

"But what about the feast?" Starfire whined. As if on cue, some of the food she was preparing dropped onto the floor, causing Shaggy and Scooby to gag at the sight of her feast.

"Cheer up, Star, we can have a feast... next holiday!" Beast Boy tried to cheer her up. He was also sweating bullets out of nervousness and unsurety of her response and reaction.

"Alright, I will save it for this upcoming Ay'zurd Eyihshcul," she began to put away everything she took out.

"Aww, like, now I feel bad," Shaggy frowned.

Beast Boy slouched the upper part of his body over the couch and whispered to them, "Dudes, be glad we're not gonna be eating her food, we'd all probably end up puking the entire night."

Before Shaggy could say anything, Red-X rudely chimed in, "Hurry up, I don't have all day."

"Oh, sorry X, let's see," Beast Boy thought for a second, "anything that's vegetarian and plain cheese is fine, too."

Shaggy and Scooby shot up from behind the sofa. "Like, we'll have one of everything," his voice was only slightly shaky, due to Red-X being a bit intimidating, but kept his words together; he even threw in a good-natured laugh at the end.

Red-X raised an eyebrow at their request, but instead of questioning them, he just talked into his phone and ordered. He then looked at Starfire, "What'll it be, cutie?"

She looked rather disgusted at his flirting, but answered nonetheless, "Olives and those tiny spicy green peppers, please."

"Does she mean 'jalopeaños'?" Shaggy whispered to Beast Boy.

He shrugged, "Probably, but who knows." He held up the three controllers, "Ready to play?"

Shaggy slung himself back over the sofa and sat down, while Scooby just leaped over and landed on the cushion next to him. "Like, let's play!" Shaggy replied excited.

"Reah, ret's play!" Scooby giggled.

Red-X turned off his phone and sat down next to Scooby, placing his phone next to him on the cushion. "Count me in!" he picked up a spare controller.

"Like, the more the merrier," Shaggy smiled.

"Reah," Scooby agreed, "the rore the rerrier!"

"Like, Beast Boy," Shaggy started eagerly, "start the game."

"I'm already on it, dudes!" Beast Boy exclaimed and started the game.

As soon as he did, they all picked the colors and names of their spacecrafts. Beast Boy colored his green and purple and called it 'Space Beast', Shaggy colored his green and brown and called it 'Shagman', Scooby colored his brown and blue and called it 'Scooby-Nader', finally Red-X colored his black and red and called it 'Nightmare X'. When they were done, Beast Boy pressed 'start' and they were off.

"I'm gonna bash all of you!" Beast Boy shouted, or rather declared, enthusiastically.

"In your dreams!" Red-X replied with a childish rejoinder.

They started to play and just moments after Robin, Cyborg, Fred, Daphne, and Velma walked into the room. They immediately noticed the boys playing their video game and Starfire rinsing some of the dirty dishes in the sink.

Starfire noticed them and beamed, "Greetings, friends."

"Hi, Star," Robin smiled back at her.

"Hey, guys!" Fred tried to get both Shaggy's and Scooby's attention, but they were too focused on crashing into one another.

"Shaggy! Scooby!" Daphne called out to them with no success.

"Let me do it, Scooby Snax!" Velma called out in a slightly louder voice than both Daphne and Fred.

Shaggy and Scooby threw their controllers up and turned around to face the rest of the gang. "Scooby Snax?" Scooby asked, linking his lips.

"Like, where? Where?" Shaggy asked eagerly.

"Nowhere, guys, we just wanted your attention," Velma told them.

The two scowled at that, turned around, and continued to play the game when their controllers landed in their hands. Once again, their attention was away from the gang and on the game.

"What game are they playing?" Daphne wondered.

"Looks like they're playing Spacecraft Race VI," Cyborg answered. "Booyah! My favorite game!" he jumped over the sofa and plopped down next to Beast Boy, causing him, Shaggy, and Scooby to be levitated at least five feet off the couch. All three were unfazed by this and continued to play their game, they landed and were still unfazed by this and just concentrated on the game.

"Watch out, puppy, I'm gonna ram you," Red-X crashed his spacecraft into Scooby's, almost causing him to crash into the nearby side wall.

"Like, hey, no one crashes my dog," Shaggy roughly side bumped into Red-X.

"You've just dung your own grave, bean stock," Red-X pushed Shaggy's craft away, causing it to crash and explode into the side wall.

"Hey, like, not cool," Shaggy whined.

"Too bad, bean stock," Red-X mocked.

"Don't worry Shaggy, Scooby and I will avenge you!" Beast Boy claimed as he and Scooby rammed into Red-X.

"Now you've just dung even deeper graves," Red-X speed his craft away from Beast Boy and Scooby.

Scooby rammed Red-X into the wall, so now he was sandwiched and can't get away. "Ri've rot him!"

"That's what you think, puppy," Red-X used his craft to crash and burn Scooby's into the wall. Scooby whined and pouted. "It's just you and me now, grass stain," Red-X taunted and smirked behind his mask.

The two boys were now completely focused on the video game and continued to repeatedly bash into each other. At one point Beast Boy side swiped Red-X, causing him to momentarily lose control.

Red-X growled, "You're going to pay for that!" He bashed his spacecraft into Beast Boy's and forced it to the side wall. Beast Boy was able to do a reverse maneuver, so that Red-X was now gliding against the side wall.

Beast Boy smirked, "Sorry, X, but this race is mine!" He bashed into Red-X one last time, it crashed and burned into the side wall, and crossed the finish line.

"Yeah, Beast Boy! Beast Boy! Beast Boy!/ Reast Roy! Reast Roy! Reast Roy!" Cyborg, Shaggy, and Scooby cheered in unison. Red-X said nothing and crossed his arms in anger.

Beast Boy turned around, "Who wants to play the next round?" he asked Robin, Starfire, Fred, Daphne, and Velma, who were all talking in the kitchen.

"I'll play," Fred answered.

"Why not?" Robin shrugged.

"Like, I'll play again," Shaggy answered.

"I'll play again, too. I want a rematch," Red-X almost growled.

Cyborg looked at his communicator when it beeped, "Oh, sweet, pizza's here," he stood up and began to walk away, "I'll be right back."

Fred and Robin sat down on the couch and picked the colors and names of their spacecrafts. Fred colored his yellow-green and orange and called it 'Mystery Machine'. Robin colored his red and yellow and called it 'Leader'. Shaggy and Red-X didn't change theirs since they were playing for the second time.

By the time Cyborg came back with all the food, Fred's spacecraft was already destroyed and Robin and Shaggy were teaming up against Red-X, trying to get him out of the game. Daphne, Velma, and Starfire help Cyborg setup all the food, soda, and plates on the counter.

"Someone go get Raven, tell her it's time for dinner," Cyborg told no one in particular.

"I shall fetch her," Starfire offered.

"I'll go with you," Velma told her and they left to go get Raven out of room and eat dinner.

"Yo, dinner's here!" Cyborg called out. By that time the game was over and Robin was the winner, much to the anger of Red-X.

Everybody on the sofa got up and rushed to get their food. Shaggy and Scooby took stacks and stacks of pizza and other things with them to a table. Beast Boy and Cyborg did the same with theirs.

"Dudes, pizza eating contest?" Beast Boy asked with a mischievous smirk.

"I'm game," Cyborg replied.

"Like, you're on!" Shaggy replied with a laugh.

"Rount re in," Scooby agreed with a giggle.

Just as they were about to start, they were stopped by Red-X, who was already holding a plate with two slices of pizza and a can of soda, "Wait, you should even it out first."

"Hm?" Cyborg thought for a second, "Good idea." They evened out the amount of food each one had and they were ready to begin.

"On your mark. Get set. Go!" Robin shouted enthusiastically from the kitchen.

By that time, Starfire and Velma walked back in with Raven in tow. "Not even going to ask," Raven muttered.

"Let me guess, another pizza eating contest?" Velma asked.

"Yep," Fred answered. "You might wanna eat before they run out of food."

"Which will be sooner than you think," Daphne added. Sure enough, they were already almost halfway done with all their food.

"Robin, when we're done, can you show me the crime lab?" Velma asked.

Robin nodded, "Yes, I can."

Everyone, minus the four chow hounds and Red-X, who was busy enjoying the show, were now either eating on the couch or at the counter in the kitchen. Robin turned off the video game and turned on the TV.

It took about ten minutes for the foodies to finish with their eating contest. All four were now slouching on top of the tables.

"It's a tie!" with that Red-X declared the contest to be over. He threw away his plate full of crumbs and empty soda can.

Beast Boy never could figure out how he ate and drank with his mask on. No one else didn't really seem to care all that much - not even Robin; quite surprising.

Before long, everyone was finished eating and was either sitting on the sofa or the floor, except for Robin and Velma, who were having a conversation in the kitchen, and Raven, who was about to head back to her room. Before Raven could walk down the hallway leading to her room, a news alert had taken over the TV screen.

"We interrupt this program for breaking news," the news reporter said, "a security camera video has just revealed the newest victim and newest theft by the deceased hero turned villain, Eagle Eye."

Sure enough, a video from an alleyway security camera showed Eagle Eye throwing his lethal red feathers at a tall man dressed in white and gray - a common low-level thief named Andre Le Blanc. Le Blanc was not known for his speed and reflexes, the feathers pierced his white clothing and skin, pinning him to the ground. His once pure white clothes now colored with his blood. Eagle Eye jumped in front of Le Blanc and tore the sack that held what he stole out of his left hand and took out what looked like a transparent skull. He cackled and disappeared, leaving Le Blanc to suffer from his injuries.

"Oh, wow!/Jeepers!/Jinkies!/Zoinks!/Rikes!" Fred, Daphne, Velma, Shaggy, and Scooby all shouted in unison in reaction to the video.

"Oh, dang!" Cyborg shouted in reaction to the footage as well.

"Dudes!" Beast Boy pulled on his ears.

Robin gritted his teeth and growled, slamming his fist on the counter in frustration. He gritted his teeth so hard, they started to painfully grind. Starfire came over from the couch to put a hand on his shoulder. Velma did the same since she was standing right next to him.

"Uh-oh, looks like Robin's about to go into 'obsessive-detective mode' again," Red-X deadpanned. Robin just glared at him. "Well you are. We all know _that _look."

Robin growled at him and turned his head to Velma, "I'll show you where the crime lab is."

Fred checked his watch, "We should probably hit the hay pretty soon."

"Yeah, like, the sooner we wake up, the sooner we can eat breakfast and play more video games!" Shaggy laughed.

"That's not exactly what I meant, Shaggy," Fred told his skinny friend.

"Huh?" Shaggy and Scooby questioned in unison. They then looked at each other and begged on their knees, "Please, please, please don't say it."

"Sorry guys, but we've got a mystery on our hands," Fred flinched slightly when they fell backwards.

Starfire couldn't help but giggle at the sight, neither could Beast Boy and Cyborg, who were laughing their butts off. Not even Robin, who was just about to show Velma the crime lab, couldn't help but crack a smile. Even Raven cracked a small smile and Red-X coughed a chuckle and grinned behind his mask.

"Come on, I'll lead the way," Robin led Velma to the elevator and they went down to the floor directly below them.

"Well y'all can stay in the spare rooms if you'd like," Cyborg told Fred and Daphne, who were waking up Shaggy and Scooby.

"Sounds great," Fred grinned.

"Yeah, like, sounds great," Shaggy sounded like he was under some stress when he and Scooby came to.

"Fred, Daphne, you two and Velma can stay in the room down the hall from Raven's," Cyborg told them, he then looked at Shaggy and Scooby, who were still on the floor, "Shaggy, Scooby, you two will have to stay with X," he pointed his thumb back at the mysterious anti-hero.

The two cowards gulped in unison and Shaggy asked, "Aren't there, like, other rooms?"

"There are," Cyborg confirmed while scratching the back of his head, "but they're mostly used as storage rooms and the only other room you could stay in is directly above the basement."

They now shook as if they were freezing almost to death, "Like, we'll take X's room over the basement any day!"

Red-X rolled his eyes behind his mask, "Follow me you two."

They stood up and began to follow, Shaggy turned back to their friends, "See you guys later."

* * *

Very early the next morning, everyone was still asleep in their rooms. Cyborg laid vertically on his flat metal bed, Beast Boy laid on top of his bunk bed in a tackle of blankets, Fred and Daphne were asleep in their room, Raven slept calmly in her's, Starfire laid on her bed with her feet on her pillow and head at the foot of the bed, Shaggy and Scooby snored in the room they were sharing with Red-X, Red-X wore earmuffs to block out their snores as he slept in his bed, and Robin and Velma were passed out over the keyboards in the crime lab.

Their peaceful sleep was disturbed, however, with alarms blaring throughout the Tower. Everyone - except for Beast Boy - shot awake and got out of bed, immediately.

"_Everyone, to the living room, hurry!" _Robin shouted over the comm.

Shaggy and Scooby were clung tightly together and shaking violently - or 'cowarding' as they sometimes like to call it - too afraid to go see what all the commotion was about. Red-X was about to leave the room, he looked back at them and rolled his eyes, then grabbed the bottomless pit cowards and teleported out of the room with them.

He teleported them to the living room, where Robin said to meet; they were the first ones to arrive. Raven arrived just seconds later, along with Fred and Daphne. Starfire was the next to arrive and Cyborg was the last to arrive with a still-sleeping Beast Boy in tow.

"What's going on?" Daphne asked in a tired voice.

"Yeah, what's up? Are we under attack?" Cyborg asked, activating his sonic cannon.

Robin was turned, typing something on the computer, Velma was at his side, watching the computer screen. "That's what I'm trying to figure out," he answered. He leaned back and turned his head at them, "All the alarms say we're under attack, but there's nothing coming up on the cameras."

Cyborg kept his sonic cannon activated, "Maybe they're invisible."

"Maybe, but I doubt it. Remember? We upgraded the computer to be able to track the heat signature of someone who could be using a cloaking device," Robin stated.

Cyborg looked dumbfounded, "Oh right," he deactivated his sonic cannon.

Shaggy then started to quiver, "Maybe he's not coming up on the computer because he's a real ghost!" he jumped into Scooby's arms.

"Or Silkie just ate through the wiring again," Raven deadpanned.

Starfire frowned at what she said, but wasn't very surprised and agreed with her, "I cannot help but to agree with Raven, Silkie has been eating an awful lot as of late."

"Whatever's going on, we should," Fred yawned halfway through his sentence, "get back to bed, we'll need it."

Velma yawned and joked weakly, "No argument here."

"I'm pretty tired, too," Robin commented.

"In that case," Cyborg yawned loudly, "see y'all in the morning."

Raven teleported along with Fred, Daphne, and Velma back to their rooms. Red-X did the same with Shaggy and Scooby. Starfire half-slept, half-floated back to her room. Robin and Cyborg walked to their rooms while dragging an out-cold Beast Boy.

* * *

By morning, everyone was wide awake and eating breakfast in the living room. Shaggy, Scooby, Beast Boy, and Cyborg were having a breakfast eating contest, much to the annoyance of the rest of the gang and the other Titans, but Red-X found it strangely thrilling to watch.

As soon they finished, the five of them joined everybody else - except for Robin, Velma, Raven - on the sofa. Robin was trying to pull up something onto the TV using the computer, but was having trouble and needed help from Cyborg. Velma was most likely in the crime lab doing some kind of research. Raven was probably reading a book or ancient scrolls in her room.

Robin and Cyborg finally got what Robin was trying to pull up on the TV screen, it appeared to be an old newspaper article. Velma and Raven walked in together, they appeared to have been having a casual conversation. Velma was holding all the evidence from the crime lab and Raven was holding one of her many ancient books. Raven sat down next to Beast Boy, who was sitting next to Shaggy, who jumped into Scooby's arms when she sat down.

"Velma, wanna have the honors of telling everyone what we found?" Robin asked.

Velma nodded and held up three plastic bags, a red feather in two of them and the glow stick they found in the other, "We found that the feathers are made of a non-metallic polyresin. A little more research showed that it was first developed by the CIA as a defense weapon for Special OPs and that someone purchased hundreds of them more than six months ago."

Beast Boy then chimed in, very confused by this new information, "So someone molded them into looking like feathers?"

They both nodded, then it was Robin's turn to speak, "Analysis showed that the feathers were painted with several layers of red acrylic spray paint and that the chemicals in the glow stick were put on long after the paint dried."

Daphne then put the pieces together, "Whoever is behind this was probably putting more of the chemicals onto the feathers at the docks, but then Shaggy and Scooby showed up, saw what happened to the van, and ran off to get the rest of us."

Fred then added, "So they chickened out and dropped the glow stick in their rush to escape before Shag and Scoob could come back with the rest of us."

"Seems plausible," Red-X remarked cooly.

"Here's the kicker," Robin started again, grabbing everyone's attention, "chemical analysis of the paint shows that the two feathers in Velma's hand were painted with two different kinds of acrylic paint, which could indicate more than one perpetrator."

"Think it could be Billy Numerous?" Cyborg asked.

"Doubtful, Billy's an idiot," Red-X contradicted roughly.

"What about the other members of the HIVE?" Starfire suggested. "Gizmo is highly intelligent."

"This all seems a little extreme even for them," Cyborg refuted, "they usually just stick to robbing banks, jewelry stores, tech stores, museums, and other places like that."

"Before you guys get carried away," Robin chimed in, "Raven's got something else to add."

Raven sighed, "The item stolen last night was a crystal skull. According to this book, there are thirteen crystal skulls in all and they have... paranormal powers. These skulls can both heal and kill people, forestall catastrophic events, and give one visions of the past and the future."

It took time for everyone to digest this information, but it wasn't easy. The thought of a skull potentially ending their lives was a lot to take in.

Then Daphne remembered something, "I thought that only twelve of the thirteen skulls were ever found?"

Robin nodded, "Yes, but some months ago, a hiker found the missing crystal skull just a mile outside of the city limits."

"This is all great, but what's this got to do with Eagle Eye?" Red-X asked roughly.

Robin glared at him and sighed, "I suppose it's time to tell you the story of Eagle Eye. In the 1950s and 60s, crime was everywhere and although villains were plentiful, but there were few heroes to stand up to them. In a small town in Oklahoma, there was a man named Russell Youngman, he was arrogant and often claimed to be a direct relative to the hero Vigilante. One day while walking home, he was robbed and shot right in between the eyes at close range. He survived the attack, but doctors thought that he would forever be blind. When he came to, however, it was the opposite, he found that he could see things from up to miles away. The injury had changed his personality as well, he was no longer arrogant, instead, he was noble and always willing to lend a hand-"

Robin was rudely cut off by Red-X, "Cut to the chase already, kid."

Robin shot him another glare and continued, "He later heard about the high crime rates in California and moved to Jump City. The people were both grateful and terrified, since many people during this time didn't know if heroes could be trusted or not. Eagle Eye proved himself and the people loved him for being their protector. Then, exactly fifteen years to the day he became a hero, the city honored him with a parade. Although he went in costume, he wasn't armed with anything and wasn't very skilled at hand-to-hand combat. The parade came to a premature end when someone broke into a store and stole everything inside. Eagle Eye wasn't going to let them get away with it and hunted them down. Just an hour later, he spotted a suspicious looking man with a hook for a hand. He confronted the man, only for several men to surround him and start shooting at him from all sides. The people were grief stricken by the news and the all perpetrators but the man with the hook were captured."

"But why would a hero come back as villain?" Fred asked.

Red-X shrugged, "Who knows," he stood up, "Maybe he saw what happened to his city, maybe he just did what's common amongst good people who cross the line: turn to the dark side." The way he said it was almost in a taunting way, but it also sounded like he was heavily implying something.

X~I~X~I~X

**(A/N: **_**Finally**_**, I'm done. This took a lot of time and effort to get done, believe me. I'm way worn out. I hope you guys like the direction I'm taking this story and its characters.**

**Now you guys know what's so important about the crystal skull in the collage. I took inspiration for it to be in this story from the show "Ancient Aliens" on the History Channel. I love that show, I watch it every Friday night.**

**For those of you who are wondering, "Ay'zurd Eyihshcul" means "best friends" in Russian. Just like what I did with the worm creature from the previous chapter, it's spelled backwards.**

**Eagle Eye's death takes inspiration from the death of the hero Deadman. Deadman was killed by an unnamed assassin often called "The Hook". At least that's how it is in the cartoon, "Batman: The Brave and the Bold".**

**I apologize if the evidence doesn't make any since, but it's still something and most of it I went off of memory from years ago. Speaking of which, I know I'm basically strongly implying that Slade could be the culprit - forget it, it's not the case, he's not the villain. I can't say who it is, but I will say that the possibility of it being more than one person is probable.**

**If you guys haven't heard, I'm starting an origin story on a "Teen Titans" villain. It's almost done, I'll probably publish it either later tonight or sometime tomorrow. Even though it's not done yet, I already think of it as my one of my better stories.**

**Happy Easter everyone! Normally, I wouldn't update this until Easter Sunday, but I'm going to be busy these next couple of weeks. Once again, Happy Easter!)**


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N:Hey guys, I'm sorry if Eagle Eye's backstory was a little too vague. I also apologize if none of the evidence makes sense, I did my best. You would think that watching all these crime shows and whodunnits my entire life would help, right? **

**Speaking of evidence and whodunnit, I know that the evidence could point to Slade, but I already told you he's not in the last chapter, so don't be saying that it's Slade the reviews. It could also point to The Hook, the assassin who killed Eagle Eye, again that's not the case.**

**There are many scenes in this chapter that takes inspiration from the scenes in "Scooby-Doo and Batman: The Brave and the Bold" where they split up to look for clues. It's honestly one of my favorite scenes.**

**Also, don't be surprised if you see a lot of tie-ins and quotes from the old "Scooby-Doo" cartoons. Most of the quotes will be said by the Scooby Gang and a few could be said by the Titans, too. Please don't kill me, I just really like the idea I suppose.**

**Enjoy the new chapter!)**

**U**-X-**U**-X-**U**

"That's... That's a lot to take in," Fred stated, somewhat quietly but everyone was still able to hear him fairly well.

"Yeah it is," Robin agreed.

"And this opens up a whole new range of suspects," Velma added.

Robin nodded, "We've already been able to rule out a number of potential suspects just based on their M.O., powers, mindset, and if they're in prison or released." He picked up a remote clicked a button and started listing all the villains as their pictures appeared on the screen, "Plasmus, Overload, the Puppet King, Kitten, Fang, Killer Moth, Trident, Johnny Rancid, Punk Rocket."

"Dudes, that still leaves a list of villains as long as Cyborg's height!" Beast Boy exclaimed rather stressed and freaked out, while holding up a tape measure next to Cyborg.

Cyborg flicked Beast Boy away and asked, "What about Slade?" He then added, pointedly, "He does have a military background."

Robin seemed to be very uneased at the mention of that name, but replied nonetheless, "I looked into that possibility when we first started this case, but it all seems a little too simple for someone like Slade."

"What about the man who ordered his men to kill Eagle Eye?" Fred asked.

"Unlikely, an anonymous caller claimed that a man who claimed to be the ringleader of the murder had died in Mob related incident a couple years back," Robin stated.

"Yeah and let's not forget," Raven started, "his death took place more than forty years ago. As far as anyone knows, nearly all of the perpetrators have long since passed away."

"So, where do we, like, go from here?" Shaggy asked. No one could give him an answer. Not even Robin nor Fred could come up with what to do next.

It would've remained that way, if Daphne hadn't spoken up, "I think it would probably be best if we went back to the docks to search for anything that we could've missed."

Raven's face suddenly lit up, as if she remembered something, "I think I can remember seeing the door of one of the buildings close just before we left."

"Can you remember which one?" Robin asked.

Raven nodded, "I think I can."

"In that case," Robin set everything down, as did Velma, "the docks will be our first stop."

* * *

They had all left the Tower and were headed straight back to the docks. Starfire wasn't carrying Shaggy and Scooby like she did the other day. Instead, Shaggy was with Fred, Daphne, Velma, and Cyborg in the T-car. Scooby was with Beast Boy, who had turned into a Pterodactyl, clinging on for dear life as they soared through the sky.

They arrived at the docks in pretty much the same order they had arrived at the Tower the other day. Raven was the first to arrive, followed by Starfire, Robin and Red-X arrived at the same time on their motorcycles, next was the T-car and everyone inside it got out, Beast Boy and Scooby were the last to arrive.

Robin took off his helmet and got off his bike. "Raven, do you remember which way to go?" he asked her.

She nodded and gestured for them to follow her. She lead them past where the Mystery Machine was destroyed, evident by an oil stain that could've only come a vehicle the size of the said van, to a building just thirty-two yards away.

"Are you sure?" Robin asked, placing a hand on the building.

Raven nodded, "I'm positive."

Robin tried to open the door, but it was locked. Daphne sees this and gets on one knee in front of the door. She takes out a bobby pin and asks for a birdarang. She starts tricking the lock and it opens in no time, "Voila."

"Great work, Daphne," Robin smiled slightly.

"No big deal," she stood up, gave Robin back his birdarang, and put her bobby pin back in her hair.

Robin opened the door, which gave a loud squeak, and they all walked inside. The inside of the building was pitch black, the only light coming from the wide open door. That is until the door suddenly slammed shut out of nowhere!

"Zoinks!" Shaggy jumped into Scooby's arms. Beast Boy had morphed into a chicken due to shock and fear and jumped onto Shaggy's bony knee.

"What happened?" Daphne asked.

"I-I don't know, Daphne," Fred replied somewhat fearful.

"Someone find a light switch," Cyborg told no one in particular as he and Starfire used their powers to give everyone light.

Eventually, someone did find a light switch, but it wasn't any one of them. Although it did give them light, it still freaked out Shaggy.

"Like, that's it," he jumped out of Scooby's arms, causing Beast Boy to turn back into his normal form, and started to fiddle with the doorknob, "get me out of here!"

"Re too!" Scooby joined him in attempting to open the door.

"Me three!" Beast Boy joined them.

"What are you guys, scaredy cats?" Velma asked like a disappointed mother or pet owner.

She got her answer when Beast Boy turned into a cat and started meowing. Shaggy and Scooby also started meowing.

She then held up the only box of Scooby Snax left from the van's destruction and asked, "Would you guys stay for a few Scooby Snacks?"

"Rokay!" replied Scooby.

"Totally!" replied Beast Boy.

"Like, I'll take that offer!" replied Shaggy.

Scooby sat down like if he was a puppy trying to show that he was a "good boy". Shaggy got down in a low squatting position and was practically begging. Beast Boy got into a similar position to Shaggy's and turned into a bloodhound and had his tongue sticking out.

She threw a handful of the snacks at them and all three caught in their mouths. They chewed and swallowed their treats rather quickly. Beast Boy turned back into his regular form with a grin then all three shot up to their feet - in Scooby's case, his hind feet - and saluted.

"Like, we're ready," Shaggy spoke with his eyes closed.

"Great. Now we can split up and search for clues," Fred then looked at Robin.

Robin knew what he was saying with that look and nodded. He then looked at Starfire and Raven, "Raven, Starfire, you two go with Velma and all three of you can search the west side."

"Right," Fred looked at Daphne, "Daphne, you go search the east side with Cyborg and Beast Boy."

"Sweet!" Beast Boy high-fived Cyborg, happy that he was paired with his best friend.

Fred then looked at Shaggy and Scooby, "Shag, you and Scooby go search the south side."

"Take Red-X with you," Robin told them rather sternly.

Red-X almost snorted at this but stood next to them anyway, "Fine. I'll keep an eye on them."

"Robin and I will search the north side. Does everyone know where to go?" Fred asked. He got a few 'yups'. "We'll meet back here in an hour."

They all split up to search in their respective directions. Just as Robin and Fred were about to go search, Robin looked at where Shaggy, Scooby, and Red-X were going, and spoke very sternly, almost like a threat or a warning, "Don't cause any trouble."

Shaggy gulped, "Like, no promises with our usual luck."

"I wasn't talking to you or Scooby, Shaggy," Robin shot a quick glare at the person standing ahead of them; Red-X.

"He was talking to me," Red-X told them, just in case they didn't understand. That caused them to look at each other and gulp very nervously.

* * *

On the east side of building, Cyborg, Daphne, and Beast Boy were searching in an area that appeared to have previously held metal construction beams, but they had appeared to have been recently removed. Cyborg was using the scanner in his right arm for anything unusual around them and the surrounding perimeter. Daphne and Beast Boy, who had morphed into a bloodhound, were searching for any clues on the floor and in very thick dust layers that looked like they had been there for months or even a couple of years.

So far, Cyborg has struck out in finding anything. "Have any of y'all found anything yet?" he asked.

Beast Boy morphed back into his normal form, while still crouching like a dog. "Nada," he answered.

"Nope. Nothing so-" Daphne cut herself off when she saw something in the dust. "Look at this," she gestured for them to come over to check out what she found.

On the floor, in an untamed layer of dust, was what looked like a footprint. A closer inspection revealed that it was facing away from where they came from. It possibly indicated that whoever left the print was probably the one who turned on the lights.

Beast Boy took out a magnifying glass - seemingly out of thin air - and took a _very _close look at the print. Very close look meaning practically right on top of it. Daphne yanked the magnifying glass out his hand and tossed it over her shoulder. She gave him a look with her hands on her hips in an almost motherly way.

Cyborg took a picture of the impression and examined it on his arm computer. After a close examination, Cyborg called out to them, "Come take a look at this."

They came over and looked at the results on Cyborg's computer. Beast Boy didn't seem to understand what he should be looking at, but Daphne did, thanks to Velma.

"It's like whoever left the footprint was wearing socks. There's no ridge detail or wear patterns," she stated.

"Huh?" Beast Boy questioned, very confused by what she was talking about.

"Ridge details are the characteristics of the print if it was caused by person walking around barefoot. Wear patterns are the characteristics on the soles of shoes that wear over time," she explained.

"So if there's nothing there, what does it mean?" Beast Boy asked.

"Either the bad guy or bad guys are really smart or they're just plain lucky," Cyborg replied.

* * *

On the west side of the building, Velma, Raven, and Starfire were searching in an area that could've been where crates had been kept. This was evidenced by squares on the floor covered with arguably thinner layers of dust than rest of the surrounding area. Velma and Raven were searching on the ground floor any clues, while Starfire searched from directly above them.

Starfire landed on the floor and sadly informed them, "I apologize, friends, my search was unsuccessful."

Velma turned her head and smiled, "That's okay, Starfire, I haven't found anything yet either." She then asked, Raven, "What have you found, Raven?"

Raven lifted her head and turned to them, "Nothing yet and I'm not sensing any type of magic or anything similar."

There was silence a few seconds, before Starfire asked out of the blue, "Friends, do you wish to accompany me to the Mall of Shopping when we are finished?"

Velma and Raven looked a each other. Velma shrugged and replied with a smile, "Sure, why not? I'm sure Daphne would like to go shopping, too."

"Oh, glorious! I simply cannot wait!" Starfire chirped.

"Raven? Would like to come with us?" Velma offered.

"Depends on how I feel," she answered.

* * *

On the north side, Robin and Fred were searching from top to bottom for any evidence in relation to the case. So far, all they've found are pieces of plastic that could've come from a glow stick similar to the one found the other day, but it was impossible to know without further conclusive analysis.

After searching for a little while without finding anything, Fred decided to ask, "So, how long have you and the other Titans been a team?"

Robin was a little taken back by this, but answered anyway, "A little over two years now." And it was Robin's turn to ask, "How long have you been a team with your friends?"

"Pretty much our entire lives. We've all known each other since we were little kids," Fred replied.

"Have you ever solved any cases like one were investigating now?" he asked.

"Yeah, we've solved cases that involve theft, smuggling, animal kidnappings, you name it," he grinned proudly.

Robin was quite impressed by this, "Wow. We don't normally work on cases like those, except for thefts, but when we do it normally involves us beating up a villain that we might already know and taking them to jail."

Fred then spotted something behind him, "What's that?" He reached in between some crates and grabbed it. He pulled his hand back and saw that it was yet another red feather, but there was something different about it. It was sticky, had a slight aroma, and was smeared with some kind of slick blue liquid.

Robin took the feather and examined the blue liquid, "What it that?"

"Whatever it is, it could be the key to solving this mystery," Fred stated.

* * *

On the south side, Shaggy and Scooby were supposed to be working with Red-X to find clues, but he decided to search ahead alone. So they decided to look for the kitchen or break room for some snacks.

Scooby sniffed the floor for anything and suddenly went rigid. His paw and tail pointed directly in front of them. Scooby ran up to a room and barked, signaling Shaggy that he found what they were looking for; a kitchen.

Shaggy caught up to Scooby and they walked into the kitchen, "Like, good going Scoob. We'll just make a small snack and get back to keeping an eye on Red-X."

They started searching through the refrigerator and pantry looking for things to make towering sandwiches. They took practically everything from the refrigerator and pantry and placed them on the counter.

"Like, Scoob, fry some eggs and hamburgers for us," Shaggy told him.

"Rokay," Scooby replied and started cracking some eggs into a couple of pans.

Shaggy got started on cutting up a bunch of vegetables, various cheeses, and a variety of meat. In a matter of minutes, he had piles of cut up food ranging from pickles to cheddar cheese to liverwurst.

"Hey, Scoob, are the eggs and hamburgers done?" Shaggy asked.

"Rup," Scooby answered while holding plates with pyramids of eggs and hamburgers.

"Then, like, lettuce get sandwich constructing," Shaggy chuckled while holding a lettuce leaf before placing it on his bread with mayonnaise already on it.

Anytime Shaggy said something while making his sandwich, Scooby would repeat it while making his.

"Eggs." "Reggs."

"Tomatoes." "Romatoes."

"Salomi." "Ralomi."

"Liverwurst." "Riverwurst."

"Mozzarella." "Rozzarella."

"Hamburger." "Ramburger."

"Peanut butter." "Reanut rutter."

"Bacon." "Racon."

"Olives." "Rolives."

"Cheddar." "Reddar."

They placed the other slices of bread at the top of their sandwiches and just as they started to chow down, a dull blue liquid dripped onto the counter. They looked behind what remained of their sandwiches and what they saw freaked them out.

Standing in front of them was an alien with cyan skin, red eyes, two antenna on top of his head, and numerous injuries. The alien's right eye was partially closed and bruised a navy blue color with the blue liquid streaming down that side of the alien's face. The clothing the alien was wearing was cut in multiple places with some bruising and surrounded by the same blue liquid and it was nearly shredded, but they could make out what looked like an arrow pointing up.

"Zoinks! An alien!" Shaggy shouted at the top of his lungs. He and Scooby swallowed the rest of their sandwiches whole and ran out of the kitchen at top speed. "Gangway!"

While running out of the kitchen, they ran into Red-X. "What's wrong?" he asked, both slightly concerned and a little frustrated.

"Alien/Ralien!" they shouted fearfully in unison. Scooby stretched his ears up then widened and stretched out his eyes in an effort to imitate what the alien looked like.

"Alien?!" the rest of Mystery Incorporated and the Titans, minus Starfire, who gasped, and Raven, who had a blank expression, exclaimed.

"Where?" Robin asked quickly.

"That way," Shaggy pointed behind him back into the kitchen, then pointed in front of him, "so we went this way."

The Titans immediately stood in front of them, ready for anything. Robin had several birdarangs in his hands, Cyborg readied his sonic cannon, Beast Boy turned into a bull, Starfire and Raven clenched their tightly fists, readying their powers, and Red-X already had his X-wrist blades ready to go.

All six got into an offensive stance when heard footsteps coming from the direction of the kitchen. As soon the alien stepped into the light, Fred, Daphne, and Velma gasped at the sight and Shaggy wrapped his arms around Scooby's shoulders when he jumped into his arms. But, shockingly, the Titans all lowered their weapons and relaxed their powers.

"XL Terrestrial?!" Robin gasped out of both shock and from being worried.

The alien, now identified as XL Terrestrial, started to sway from side-to-side. He lost his footing and collapsed, but not before losing consciousness. Fortunately for him, Red-X had stepped in and caught him just in time.

"Is he-?" Starfire started to ask, but Red-X cut her off.

"He's fine, but he needs help."

Robin walked up to them to take a closer look. "Fred!" Robin called out in realization.

"What is it?" he asked.

Robin took out the feather they found, which had been placed in a plastic bag. "Does the blue stain we found on this feather and the blue liquid all over his body look familiar?" he asked.

Fred walked up to them and compared the colors between the stain on the feather and the liquid covering XL's body and uniform. "They do look similar," Fred stated quietly.

"That's because they probably are," Robin stated seriously.

"This might sound pretty stupid to ask," Shaggy started, "but you think that, like, he could have something to do with the ghost?"

Robin looked back at him, "Anything's possible, Shaggy, but XL isn't exactly a villain that we know very well."

"I doubt it," Red-X chimed in, doing his best to keep XL from falling to the ground, but it was difficult because his wounds had opened up a little more, causing more liquid to ooze out.

"And why's that?" Raven asked in a monotone.

"XL keeps to himself most of the time and will only do something for someone if that person has something on him or if it peaks his interest," Red-X answered, almost matter-of-factly.

"Well, whatever the reason he's here, we should call off our search and take him with us back to the Tower," Robin stated. Everybody nodded in agreement, although they were pretty hesitant about bringing a villain back with them.

**U**-X-**U**-X-**U**

**(A/N: Well, that was longer than expected (again). Hope you guys enjoyed it! **:)

**If you guys don't know, I recently put up a poll on my profile regarding the villain(s) in this story. For those of you who have seen it, you know that XL Terrestrial is one of the villains in the poll. So, yeah, I basically ruled him out as a suspect, but the poll has like 15 other options and you can pick up to 5 choices. Go ahead and check it out if you'd like.**

**The next chapter of "Interstellar Roots" is in the works, but it will take awhile, I'm not even a quarter of the way done yet. But still keep your eyes peeled anyway. If you've read it, then you can probably guess why XL is in this story.**

**Happy Star Wars Day, even though it was yesterday, Revenge of the Fifth, y cinco de mayo! Have a good night!)**


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N: I just wanna say thanks to all of you for at least reading this story, but I'm really stumped on who should be the culprit. Don't get me wrong, I already narrowed it down to six or seven villains, I'm just conflicted on who it should be. So far, it looks like General Immortus is in the lead by literally one vote. I seriously need your help on this, I didn't create the poll for just two people. If there are problems, please tell me. If the culprit winds up being a villain you don't like, just know that it's technically not my fault. I have no authority over the voters or the end results.**

**I'm sorry if I sound pushy, I'm trying not to be, but I'm stumped. Just remember that if you leave a review or request, the villain won't be someone who's already been ruled out by me (i.e. Slade) or this story. I'll be giving results from time to time, but otherwise you won't know until the poll is over and/or the unmasking.**

**Before I go and let you guys get to reading, I feel I should say ahead of time that I'm taking an unexpected direction with this chapter. I'll still try to keep some themes from the old cartoons, but otherwise expect the unexpected.)**

*O/O/O/O/O*

"Like, what are we waiting for? Let's get out of here!" Shaggy exclaimed, very stressed and freaked out. He and Scooby are about to take off, but are stopped by Fred.

"Wait just a minute you two," Fred told them.

"Just a minute?! Just a minute?!" Shaggy shouted. "That sharp-eyed ghost could be anywhere and you just wanna wait?!"

"As much as I hate to admit it," Robin started, "they have a point, Fred. We were lucky to not get hurt by those feathers, but next time we may not be so fortunate."

"And XL needs to get his injuries patched up," Red-X added, though no one really seemed to be paying much attention to him.

"You're right, safety before anything else," Fred gave a slight nervous and embarrassed chuckle.

"If we're done," Red-X chimed in rather rudely, "we have an unconscious alien to take care of." As if he knew someone was talking about him, the said alien groaned and stirred in his fellow villain's arms.

"Right. Let's go," Robin gestured for them to get going.

Before they knew it, they were about fifteen yards from the door. "There's the door, gang," Fred pointed at it.

"Like, great, the sooner we get to it, the sooner we can leave," Shaggy grinned, both relieved and nervous.

"Last one out is a rotten egg!" Beast Boy exclaimed childishly. He, Shaggy, Scooby, and Cyborg all made a quick dash for the door. All four stopped in their tracks, however, when a bunch of dust and bits of metal began to come down from the ceiling. A loud creak, prompted everyone to look up, only to see that the ceiling was coming down!

"We have to get out of here!" Velma shouted.

"Raven, cover us! Beast Boy, try to stop the building from coming down!" Robin ordered

Beast Boy turned into a Tyrannosaurus Rex and used his head to support the ceiling above them, while Raven used her powers to create a barrier around them. But despite their best efforts, metal continued to crash around them. In the meantime, Daphne was trying to trick the lock on the door because it was somehow locked again.

Raven was struggling to hold up her barrier, her face was absolutely drenched in sweat. "I can't hold it up for very much longer," she managed to say through gritted teeth.

"Be strong, Raven, for all of us," Robin tried to encourage her, but it's quite difficult in the situation that they were stuck in. Raven, however, had reached her limits and her powers had given up on them; the barrier was now gone and they were still trapped.

Beast Boy was also starting to struggle, the entire weight of the ceiling was on his head and it was nearly enough to hurt his skull. At this point, the walls and beams in the warehouse were of little help and he was the only thing keeping the building from falling on everyone. In order to keep them safe, he covered them with his tail.

The ceiling had started to collapse at one side, but there was nothing he could do about it, after all the T-Rex wasn't exactly known for its arms. Starfire flew up and held up the side that was starting to fall at that one side. However, it was proven to be too heavy even for her, she was already sweating as much as Raven had.

A large section of the metal ceiling broke off and was falling right where everybody else was. They all hunched over and covered their heads in a useless attempt to get ready for the incoming destruction; but the destruction never came.

XL Terrestrial had woken up at last second and saved them from being crushed by using his Size Alteration powers. He held up the ceiling along with Beast Boy and Starfire.

Daphne had finally managed to trick the lock, "I've got it, let's go!"

XL gritted his teeth and shouted, "Go! Get out of here!"

"Come on!" Robin shouted, while running out, everyone else following. Beast Boy changed back into his normal form and ran out of the warehouse, Starfire followed closely behind.

Red-X, however, was reluctant, he refused to leave XL behind. "XL, what are you waiting for?! Let's go!"

XL, however, couldn't leave, he knew that if he shrunk down to normal size, the warehouse would fall and the impact would be catastrophic. "No. X, go, I will be fine!" He lightly kicked Red-X out the door to safety with the others.

The kick had caused Red-X to be practically flipped off his feet, as a result, he landed on his back. He sat up and extended his hand out, while shouting, "No!" He jumped to his feet and attempted to run back inside the warehouse, only to be stopped by Robin firing his grappling hook, which wrapped around his waist and pulled him back so that he was standing next to everyone else, while trying to break free and save his friend.

The warehouse gave in and fell to the wooden ground. The impact had caused a massive sand and dust storm that was strong enough to break the windows of some nearby buildings. Fortunately, they were far enough away as to not be hurt by it.

"XL!" Red-X shouted and a sudden rush of strength and energy coursing through his entire body allowed him to break free from Robin's grappling hook with ease. He made a dash for the pile of metal and wood that was once the warehouse. He was stopped in his tracks, however, by Robin, Cyborg, Beast Boy, who was now a gorilla, Fred, Shaggy, and Scooby pulling on his cape and helping one another in holding him back. He turned his head at them and glared, "Let me go! I have to know if he's okay!"

"X! Calm down!" Robin yelled, his voice was full of anger, concern, and shock. He was in shock because he never expected so much concern, distress, and compassion to come from someone like Red-X.

"No! Let me go!" he shouted. He threw a few of his X-shurikens at them, they jumped back and ducked, releasing their grip on him in the process.

Raven decides that she's had enough of this and uses her dark energy powers. Her powers restrain him from the elbows down to the calves, hindering his ability to move.

He snarled at Raven's powers and at them, much to the fright of Shaggy and Scooby, but soon calmed down enough to say, "I just want to know if he's alright."

Raven released him and Robin came up to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Come on, let's go check."

They all went back and looked through the rubble, being careful as to not accidentally cutting themselves. They searched for a few minutes until Scooby heard a groan and dug underneath the pile he heard it from. He kept digging until he unearthed a heavily scratched cyan hand and antenna. He very gently grabbed the hand in his mouth and carefully pulled XL Terrestrial out. He only managed pull him halfway out, though.

XL felt something very wet yet warm clamp around his hand and what felt like the teeth and hair of a canine on his wrist. Then someone or something pulled him about halfway out of the rubble and sharp, jagged pieces of metal. When his hand suddenly went cold, he knew that his hand was no longer in the canine's mouth.

He felt the canine's nose brush against his face. His eyes parted open slightly, he looked up and he saw Scooby standing there in front of him as he laid on his stomach in the building's wreckage. He raised his arm up and reached for Scooby's collar, but it caused him much pain and he ended up dropping his arm.

Scooby notices this and lowers his head for him, so that it's easier for XL reach. He reached up once again and managed to grab onto his collar. He grabbed onto the other side of his collar with his other hand and pulled himself out. He managed to hoist himself up and wrap an arm around Scooby's thick neck.

He gave Scooby a small smile, "Thank you."

"Raawww, rou're relcome," he licked his cheek. XL closed his eyes and drifted off into deep sleep once again. "Ri round him!" Scooby called out to everybody else and barked to get them there faster.

Everybody ran over to them as fast as they could and saw Scooby with an out cold XL with him. Raven and Cyborg took over from there and started healing him and checking his vitals.

"Jeepers! Is he alright?" Daphne asked.

"All my scanners say that he's fine, but they also say that he's lost quite a bit of blood and has many broken bones," Cyborg answered.

"I used my powers to find anything off about him and found that he retreated into his mind so that he can heal himself," Raven added.

"All of his injuries are probably pretty recent," Red-X walked up to them and knelt down in front of his friend.

"And why do you say that?" Raven asked, suspicious of his comment.

"He has quick healing abilities," he answered.

"How long will it take him to heal himself?" Cyborg asked.

He shrugged, "I don't know, I just know that he can, I don't know how long it takes."

"Big help," Raven muttered sarcastically.

* * *

It took them awhile - probably because they spent a whole bunch of time deciding on who XL would be going with - but they finally made it back to the Tower. XL was immediately taken to the infirmary to get all of his injuries patched up and so that he can rest.

Red-X wanted to keep an eye on him, but Robin said no, he didn't want two dangerous villains in the same room alone together. Instead, he had Shaggy and Scooby look after him, much to the anger of Red-X and the fear of the cowardly foodies.

They stayed in the infirmary with him and played cards and other games to pass the time. Occasionally, someone would come in and check up on them, only to see a still sleeping XL Terrestrial and Shaggy and Scooby playing some game.

After what seemed like several hours, they heard a groan come from the bed. XL had slightly opened one eye and turned his head to look at them. Scooby came running up to him and stopped at the bedside. He smiled slightly and patted him on the head, much to Scooby's delight.

"Like, hurry up and get here guys, he's awake," Shaggy talked into the communicator that Robin had given to him.

Within a couple of minutes, everyone had showed up in the infirmary. Most were surprised to see XL petting Scooby, but some weren't since Scooby was the one who found him and pulled him out of the destroyed warehouse in the first place.

Robin immediately walked up to XL and started asking questions, "Why were you in that warehouse?"

"I needed a place to sleep for the night."

"I thought you had an apartment?" Red-X asked from the table where he was playing cards with Shaggy, Scooby, Raven, and Beast Boy.

"Lost my keys somewhere, again," he answered, quite embarrassed with himself.

Robin continued to ask his questions, while trying to ignore Red-X, "Did you get a good look at the perpetrator?"

"No. I did hear at least two voices just moments before I was attacked, near the back of the building in a corner area." That peaked the interest of many people in the room, mainly because it supported the idea that there was at least two people involved.

"Can you remember exactly what side of the building?"

"No," XL placed a hand on his head, "I took too many hits to the head, I can't remember where I was exactly. All I can remember was that it was in the back of the building."

"Can you remember anything unusual before you were attacked?"

"I remember seeing a blinking red light coming from the corner area where I was attacked."

"Can you think of any other reason you would be attacked?"

XL was quiet for a few moments, it was as if he was pondering on whether or not to tell them something, until he sighed and finally answered, "When I first came to Earth I had a necklace with me that was a family heirloom."

"What's so important about a necklace?" Daphne asked.

"This necklace is the only known original piece of jewelry remaining from before my species' native planet was destroyed more than two thousand years ago. The necklace itself has an unusual power, it can increase and decrease the overall abilities of whomever wears it."

This new information made Robin very suspicious and weary about trusting the cyan-skinned villain. "How do we know you're telling the truth and not just trying destroy us with this necklace?" he asked, very serious.

XL gave him a 'you've-got-to-be-kidding-me' look. "When was the last time I committed any crime?" he asked in the same tone as the look he gave him.

Robin couldn't give him an answer, but apparently Beast Boy could, "What about when you tried to crush us when you were like twenty feet tall?"

He just rolled his eyes, although no one could really tell, it looked more like he had raised his nonexistent eyebrows or was looking up at the ceiling if anything, "That was when I was with the Brotherhood of Evil and that was only major crime I had ever committed."

"He does have a point," Raven muttered from the table.

He looked at her and nodded, then turned to XL, "Okay, XL, where is this necklace?"

"Near the border with the Yukon Territory and Northwest Territory."

Beast Boy wasn't the greatest when it comes to geography, "Uh, where is that exactly?"

"Canada," Fred, Daphne, Raven, Robin, Velma, and Shaggy all answered in unison.

"Canada?!" Beast Boy shouted in shock, throwing his cards up and scattering them all over the floor and table.

"Um, what were you doing in Canada?" Cyborg asked, although he a few ideas on why he would be there.

"Why do you think I was there?" XL replied, as if it was relatively obvious.

"It's where you landed when you came to Earth?" he guessed.

He smirked at that and started clapping sarcastically, "Nice to know that you were not faking your intelligence during your time at HIVE Academy."

Cyborg looked visibly ticked off at that, but kept his anger contained. XL clamped a hand over his mouth to muffle his laughs.

Robin coughed, stopping his laughs and getting his attention. "Why don't you have the necklace on you?" he asked, trying to get back on topic.

XL sighed as if either very annoyed or just really wanting to go back to sleep, but answered anyway, "My ship caught on fire when it crashed and I left it behind along with many other things when I just barely escaped with my life."

"How do you know that it wasn't destroyed in the fire?" Raven asked, now finished playing cards and letting Cyborg play.

"I didn't," he replied, "at first anyway. After I fully recovered from the crash I went back to my ship to find anything that survived the fire. It took awhile, but I eventually found a piece of my ship and started searching in that area. Unfortunately, I was unable to find anything because it was buried under five feet of snow, so I just left and figured that nothing had survived. However, a couple of weeks ago I was contacted by an old friend saying that they found my necklace. I told him that I would immediately go up to Canada to retrieve it, but he just said that they would send it to me."

"I thought you said it was in Canada?" Beast Boy chimed in.

"Let me finish," he shoved him off. "When it didn't show up, I contacted my friend and he said that he did send it, but it should have arrived days ago. I'm starting to think that perhaps it did leave Canada and that it could be somewhere in the city, but I have no idea where it could be."

Robin nodded, then asked, "What does it look like?"

"Do you have a sketchpad?" he asked.

Robin nodded and left the room, coming back about ten minutes later with a sketchpad and a pencil. "Here."

XL took them and started to draw a rough sketch of his necklace. He drew a moon crescent with swirl-like designs in the shape itself. Along with it was something resembling the cosmos inside a circular pendant.

He showed everyone his drawing. "This is what it looks like," he tapped on it with the eraser part of the pencil.

Robin took the sketchpad from him and cracked a small smile, "Thanks." He left the room, along with Fred, Cyborg, Velma, Starfire, Raven, and Daphne.

Beast Boy stayed behind because he wanted to finish his game with Red-X, Shaggy, and Scooby. Red-X stayed in part to finish playing their game and to keep an eye on XL. XL watched as they played and felt somewhat left out, he almost wished he had asked if he could keep the sketchpad so that he wouldn't be bored, instead he had a pencil to keep him slightly entertained.

Beast Boy seemed to notice how bummed out XL looked. "Hey, XL, wanna play with us?" he offered.

XL dropped the pencil on the bed and it rolled off and onto the floor. "Are-Are you sure?" he asked looking oddly touched by the offer.

"Yeah, man, like, come on and play!" Shaggy grinned.

He removed the covers and slung his feet over the bed. He stood up, but when he tried to walk over to them, he fell face-first on the floor. They laughed at him, causing him to grit his teeth and glare at them. He pressed the arrow on his chest, but instead of growing, he remained his normal size. He pressed the arrow much harder a few more times, only to get the same results.

"I'm going to need new clothes," he looked up at them looking both embarrassed and a little hopeful.

"I'll bring you some spare clothes." Beast Boy got up from his chair, "I'll be back in ten."

XL somehow managed to go from lying on his stomach on the floor to sitting up and leaning up against the bed. He looked down at his shredded costume with anger and slammed his fist onto the tile floor.

It was silence for what seemed like hours, when Red-X decided to ask, "What have you been up to since the Brotherhood of Evil?"

"I have been doing my own things. I don't think I even classify myself as a villain anymore," he replied.

"You mean you're, like, a hero?" Shaggy asked.

"No," he replied immediately, "I'm not a hero, but I'm also not a villain. I think I would classify myself as being more of a mercenary if anything."

"If anyone's more qualified for that it'd be you," Red-X remarked.

"I'm going to be out of work if I can't get a new costume," XL angrily muttered to himself.

Beast Boy came back just a minute later with clothes for XL. "Here," he handed the spare clothing to him.

"Thank you," XL took the clothes from him. He grabbed onto the foot of the bed and hoisted himself up off the floor. He threw the clothes onto the bed and stripped out of his ruined costume.

Shaggy, Scooby, and Beast Boy couldn't help but gasp when he took off the top of his costume, they saw that he was so thin it almost appeared that the flesh over his abdomen had caved in. The shadows of his ribs over his torso was clear as day. It nearly looked like his ribcage was popping out of his chest.

"Dude, when was the last time you ate?!" Beast Boy squeaked in shock.

"Yeah, you're, like, skinnier than me!" Shaggy added, also quite shocked.

XL looked at them, then looked at Red-X, who shook his head and lazily threw his hands up, as if telling him that he's on his own. Finally he sighed and responded to them, "It's not entirely my fault, you know. Most of the food establishments in the city and the surrounding area have security cameras equipped with facial recognition in every corner."

With that said, Beast Boy suddenly realized that criminals had it much rougher than he first thought. Even Shaggy and Scooby, who were always hungry and never full, suddenly felt their appetites go away after that statement, but they weren't sure why exactly. Was it guilt? Was it sadness? Sympathy? Compassion? Concern? They didn't know. All they did know was that they felt bad for him.

He looked away from them and proceeded to take off the rest of his costume. Afterwards, he then put on the clothes Beast Boy had brought him: loose, slightly tattered black pants, a black belt, a white tank top, an Army green jacket with the Marines camouflage pattern, and misty gray sneakers, similar to Shaggy's black ones.

When XL finished changing, Beast Boy's communicator started beeping. He answered it and asked, "Robin, what's happening?"

_"Beast Boy, hurry to the living room with the others and bring XL with you," _Robin ordered.

"Got it! Be there in a sec!" he gave him a thumbs up, to which Robin rolls his eyes at. He hangs up, turns to XL and asks, "Can you walk?"

"Or are you gonna fall on your face, again?" Red-X asked in a mocking, childish tone.

XL scowled and angrily stomped towards the door, deliberately hitting Red-X in the shoulder with his. The masked anti-hero put a hand on his shoulder where his friend had roughly rammed into. Although he hated to admit it, his shoulder hurt like if someone had hit him with a rock; XL was not a force to be reckoned with.

The five of them arrived in the living room in a bit over five minutes, everybody was sitting on the couch waiting for them. As soon as they walked in, Robin stood up and typed something into the computer. An overview of the Jump City coastal area, including the Tower, appeared on the screen.

Shaggy, Scooby, Beast Boy, and Red-X all sat down on the couch, but XL felt rather conflicted about sitting on the furniture of the people that threw him in jail and put his face in the system that practically prevents him from eating a crumb for days and sometimes even weeks at a time. Instead of sitting with them, he sat at the tables behind them.

"XL, come sit over here, this is important," Robin gestured for him to come over.

He came over to the couch and sat down next to Scooby. For obvious reasons, he didn't want to sit next to Red-X and he was certain that he felt the same way.

"XL, we did a search of multiple delivery companies to see if any of them had been tasked with delivering a necklace matching the drawing you gave us to Jump City," Robin informed.

"And what did you find?" he asked.

"We discovered that the necklace was originally traveling by land in a delivery truck, but later was transferred to a cargo ship," Robin responded.

Now it was Cyborg's turn to give information, "On a hunch, we looked into any recent accidents off the coast of the city and neighboring cities. What we found was that a few miles off from the docks, a cargo ship had mysteriously sunk."

"So, do you think my necklace was on that ship?" he asked.

"We don't know for sure, but it's all we have to go on right now," Robin answered.

"But, how are we going to get it?" Beast Boy asked. He then reminded them, "In case you forgot, the T-Ship still hasn't been fully fixed from the whole Brotherhood of Evil thing a couple months back."

"Should we call Aqualad?" Cyborg asked Robin.

"Aqualad's all the way in Steel City," he replied pointedly.

"Well," Fred started, standing up, "looks like we'll have to do it the old fashioned way."

"Let me guess, scuba diving?" he questioned.

He looked at them as if to say "no way", but Fred reassured him, "Don't worry, Robin, we're all experienced divers."

"And I can breathe underwater," XL told them. He smiled slightly as if to tell them that he's definitely going if they're going to and search.

"Have you recovered enough?" Robin asked. He just nodded in response.

He then blushed slightly when his stomach growled loudly. "Do you have rations?" he asked, rubbing the back of his head.

"Like, good idea! I could go for a quick snack!" Shaggy slung an arm around the alien's shoulders.

"Check the fridge," Robin replied to XL's question.

Shaggy dragged XL to the refrigerator with Scooby in tow. The two chow hounds raided the fridge of pretty much everything inside to make 'little' sandwiches. XL distanced himself from them and grabbed an apple and an energy bar. Even though the sizes of their snacks couldn't be more different, the three of them finished rather quickly.

They rejoined the others back on the sofa in a matter of minutes. "Uh, follow me, I'll show y'all where all the diving equipment is," Cyborg gestured for everyone - primarily, Mystery Inc. - to follow.

Cyborg led them to the ground floor level where the T-Ship was being repaired. It was also where they had a tunnel that led directly into the ocean.

"Well, this is all the diving gear we've got," he told them as he opened a door to the room that held their diving equipment.

Velma counted the number of wetsuits, scuba tanks, face masks, flippers and other things in the small room. "Jinkies, there are only enough wetsuits for four of us, but enough of everything else for at least eight people."

"That means some of us will have to stay behind," Robin stated.

Shaggy definitely didn't want to go and neither did Scooby. "Like, we'll stay, right Scoob?"

"Right Rhaggy!" Scooby agreed while laughing.

"Sorry you two, but we're going to need fast swimmers in case anything happens," Velma told them.

"With that said, who wants to go?" Fred asked.

"I'll go," Beast Boy volunteered.

"I already said that I would be going," XL looked at him like he was an idiot.

"I'll go, too," Red-X volunteered, not wanting his friend to go with a bunch of morons.

"I don't trust two criminals to go together, so I'm going, too," Robin stated, shooting a split second glare at Red-X.

"Anyone else?" Velma asked, but nobody else volunteered. "Looks like we have everyone."

"Great, the rest of us will stay on the surface and look for any more information we can dig up on Eagle Eye," Fred told her.

*O/O/O/O/O*

**(A/N: Wow. This chapter is a bit weirder than I thought it was going to be. Not nearly weird enough to be TTG weird, though. But I hope you guys enjoyed it and I'm super hyped to get started on the next chapter.**

**In case you guys are wondering about "Interstellar Roots", I still haven't finished with the next chapter (I've got a little writer's block). All I can say at this point is that there might be quite a few references to the story "Night" by Elie Wiesel. For those of you who have read the story, you know what's in store.**

**If I confused any of you with the whole XL being a (sorta) mercenary thing, I got the idea from this RP thing on Facebook. To whomever created it, I didn't steal the concept, just liked it, that's it.**

**Be ready for the next chapter because a couple of villains on the poll I made are going to be in it. So, please at least look at my poll and guess who they are.)**


	6. Chapter 6

**(A/N: A couple days ago, I finally got the chance to watch "Scooby-Doo and the Curse of the 13th Ghost" and I just fell in love with it and all the nostalgia. I laughed for an hour when it was revealed that Fred went to cheerleading camp (*spoiler alert*).**

**Anyway, if any of y'all are into treasure hunting and/or like to watch shows like that, you'll probably like this chapter because it does take inspiration from shows like that. It also takes some inspiration from an episode of "The Scooby-Doo Show" called "The Creepy Heap From the Deep". I hope you're all ready for something that will probably shock even me.)**

**X***I***X***I***X**

Velma, Robin, Red-X, Shaggy, Scooby, and XL Terrestrial were all in a boat headed for the spot where the cargo ship had mysteriously sunk to the bottom of the ocean. Beast Boy had morphed into a dolphin and swam next to them.

Velma, Robin, Shaggy, and XL were dressed in wetsuits. Red-X said that he would stay on the boat while they dived and he also mentioned that he had a small breathing device in his mask and wore flippers in case they needed him or he if changed his mind and decided to go with them.

Robin was at the wheel and Velma was at his side, keeping an eye on the positioning system. Red-X mocked them by calling them 'Captain Boy Wonder and his First Mate', it very much annoyed Robin, but Velma didn't seem to mind. Meanwhile, Shaggy and XL were sweating in their wetsuits so much they had drank multiple water bottles and dumped multiple bottles on their heads. Scooby was too busy watching Beast Boy, who kept on doing all these different tricks.

"Alright you guys," Velma turned her head to the boys, "we should be close."

"Great," XL replied, sprawled across the side of the boat he and Red-X were sitting on and and splashing water from another bottle on his face.

"Yeah, like, great," Shaggy agreed, also splashing water on his face and head.

About fifteen to twenty minutes later, Velma spotted something on the boat's radar. "Robin, I think I found what we're looking for," she informed him. He nodded and stopped the boat just a few yards off from their target.

Beast Boy morphed back into his normal form and jumped onto the boat. "Are we here?" he asked.

"Yes," Robin answered, "Shaggy, Scooby, get your face masks and oxygen tanks."

They did as they were told and got them on. Robin and Velma already had their masks and tanks and grabbed the two metal detectors and lights they brought with them and handed one of each to Shaggy.

"Like, what's this for?" Shaggy asked.

"For finding the necklace," Red-X reminded him, matter-of-factly.

Beast Boy jumped back into the ocean and morphed into a tiger shark. Everybody else, except for Red-X, also jumped into the water.

"XL, you'll go with Shaggy and Scooby," Robin told the alien. He just nodded in response. "X!" he called out.

Red-X came over to the side of the boat, "Yeah?"

"Keep an I on things. Be sure to inform us if you see anything on the radar," he told him, seriously.

"Don't worry, chuckles, I'll keep a sharp eye out," he replied, coolly.

Robin, Velma, Shaggy, and Scooby all lowered their masks over their faces. They split into their teams and submerged into the ocean.

Robin, Velma, and Beast Boy swam east of the boat, while Shaggy, Scooby, and XL swam west. Unbeknownst to them, two creatures watched from below, hidden by rocks and coral, as they separated. One swam in the direction of the three boys and the other in the other direction.

* * *

Velma, Beast Boy, and Robin all assisted in searching the seafloor for any signs of the necklace. Velma searched via the metal detector, Robin helped her by shining the light in the areas they were searching as they swam, and Beast Boy turned into a marbled catshark and searched for anything unusual using his sensors.

Velma got many hits on the metal detector, but they were all ferrous metals and presumably that necklace had primarily silver, a non-ferrous metal. Robin tried to help out as best he could, but there wasn't really much he could do. So far, all Beast Boy was finding were snails, clams, aluminum cans, bottle caps and a bunch of other things, but no necklace.

"Beast Boy, have you found anything?" Robin asked. The small green shark shook his head. He frowned, "We aren't having much luck either."

Beast Boy continued to use all of his sensors to find something. He started to slowly swim further away from them, he kept at it until he found something he hadn't expected to find… a large piece of sheet metal. He looked up and saw a large ship in front of him.

His eyes widened and he swam up to do a complete circle around the sunken vessel. He started finding tell-tale signs that it was most likely the cargo ship they were looking for. He saw crates, or rather what was left of them, with their contents spilled all over the place and when he looked through one of the windows, he saw a room full of jewelry.

He swam off to find Robin and Velma and show them what he found. He found them still searching in the same area as before.

He swam down and tried to get Robin's attention, but he kept brushing him off, "Not now, Beast Boy."

He kept at it for a few minutes until he decided to morph into an octopus and drag them away while wrapped in his arms. He finally let them go when he reached the sunken ship. They gasped at the sight of it, but whether if it was from shock because Beast Boy was the one who found it or because they found it at all was debatable.

"Do you think that's the cargo ship?" Velma asked.

"Only one way to find out," replied Robin.

Before they could, however, a giant beet color goo rushed towards them, then went up to form almost a whale shape. The thing had no eyes and bubbles on its head and back filled with some kind of green liquid. It rushed them numerous times as if trying to eat them.

"Jinkies! What is that thing?!" Velma shouted.

"Plasmas," Robin growled.

Plasmas tried once again to get them and after that failed, he turned into three large, shapeless creatures. All three of the creatures went after them and they tried to find a way to get rid of them.

Robin didn't have much on him, so he had to improvise with what he did have, which was his staff, a couple smoke bombs, a few birdarangs, some ice bombs, and an explosive disc. Beast Boy morphed into multiple different sea creatures such as a great white shark and a whale, but Plasmas was able to hold his ground against all of them. Velma frantically tried to think up a plan and find something to ward off the creature chasing her.

Robin took out his communicator, "Shaggy, Scooby, XL get over here! We need backup!"

XL appeared on the screen, but the transmission was quite scratchy, _"We can't, we have a problem of our own!"_

He could hear a shout from Shaggy and Scooby in the background and the screen went black. He gritted his teeth and called their last resort: Red-X. "X, we need backup! Repeat: we need backup!"

Red-X appeared on the screen, _"I'll be there as fast as I can!" _The screen went black again after he heard a splash.

* * *

Shaggy, Scooby, and XL Terrestrial were doing their best while searching in an area about a third of a mile from the boat, but it was difficult since neither one of them were as experienced with metal detectors as Velma or Robin. Shaggy was the one handling the device since he remembered what Velma had told him about the various sounds it made with specific metals. Scooby helped by digging in the sand and looking for anything odd. XL was supposed to be helping them, but his antenna wouldn't stop shaking, which was very unusual, and he was a nervous wreck because of that.

XL's antennae stopping shaking, so he decided to help Scooby search in the sand. Together, they leveled small sand hills and dug shallow holes for anything. His antenna suddenly twitched slightly, he thought nothing of it at first and thought that it was just a fish, but then they started shaking uncontrollably. He looked in all directions for something unusual, of course it could be nothing, but he had a sinking feeling that someone or something was watching them.

Shaggy noticed his nervous and high-alert behavior, "Hey, are you, like, feeling alright, XL?"

He looked at him and replied in a low, raspy, nervous, and very terrified voice, "I have the feeling that someone is watching us."

"Rararoid?" Scooby questioned, sarcastically.

"Hey! I heard that Scooby!" XL snapped.

All three then heard what sounded like either rocks falling or a massive piece of coral being broken by someone accidentally backing up into it. Either way it freaked them out and they huddled together, scared of whatever it was that made the sound.

"Rut was that?!" Scooby panicked.

Shaggy gulped and replied, "I-I do-don't know, Scoob." He then clung tighter to Scooby and XL and continued, "But I have a feeling that it wasn't an octopus!"

They saw the sand move and clung as close as they possibly could. Scooby and Shaggy started to shake more than an earthquake. XL was trapped in between them and all their shaking was causing his head to spin.

They relaxed when an octopus came out from behind the rocks with a clam wrapped in one of its tentacles. The boys separated and looked quite embarrassed with themselves. Shaggy and Scooby were used to things like this, but XL was just happy that it was just them here and no one else. He would never be able live this one down.

Shaggy swam up closer to the octopus and laughed, "Like, what do ya know? It _was _just an octopus!"

"Roctopus?" Scooby repeated, then laughed at how scared they were.

XL rubbed his temples and muttered to himself, "I'm just glad that X wasn't here to see that."

"Well, XL, think you can relax now?" Shaggy asked, slightly teasing him.

He glared at him, but nodded and responded anyway, "Yes, I can relax now." His personality then did a one-eighty, "Are we going to get back to searching for my necklace or what?"

The two looked at each other, before Shaggy told his best pal, "Like, come on, Scoob, let's get back to work."

After only a couple of minutes, however, XL's antenna began to twitch uncontrollably. He just shrugs it off though, thinking that it was just a fish or some other sea creature.

He was half-right. It was indeed a creature, just not exactly a creature you would expect to see or find.

When his antennas wouldn't stop twitching, he decided to look at whatever it could be this time. He looked he saw Shaggy and Scooby frozen and whimpering, but what really shocked and slightly scared him was what was in front of them.

In front of them was a sea monster! The monster was easily nine feet tall, a yellow, scaly body with a green, armor-like underbelly, covered with kelp and seaweed from the top of its head to its tail, lobster claws for hands, webbed feet that looked like that of a seagull, a tailfin shaped like that of a whale, several rows of razor sharp black teeth, and numerous eyes on the top portion of its head, some of which were covered by kelp and seaweed.

"Z-Z-Z-Zoinks! A sea monster!" Shaggy shouted.

"Ripe!" Scooby shouted, then started to whimper.

XL snapped out of his shocked state, "Under normal circumstances, I wouldn't be afraid, but since I don't have my suit I can't grow."

"S-So, like, w-w-what does that mean?" Shaggy asked, shuddering.

"It means, we swim for our lives," he replied, both a little too casually and terrified.

"I was hoping you were gonna say that. Run, I mean, swim!" he shouted.

All three started to swim as fast as their arms and legs could take them. For a moment, XL was worried that he would have to slow down for them since he's a fast swimmer, but they proved him wrong, they're almost swimming too fast.

He then heard a beep from the emergency communicator Robin had given him. _"Shaggy, Scooby, XL get over here! We need backup!"_ he heard Robin's voice shout. The transmission was scratchy, but XL assumed that it was because he was swimming at a rapid speed.

"We can't, we have a problem of our own!" he shouted into the device, but he wasn't sure if he could hear him.

He turned off the communicator when Shaggy shouted, "Full speed ahead!" and when Scooby squeaked, "Yipe!"

The monster had tried to bite Scooby's tail or grab one of them by the legs, only promoting them to swim faster and faster. No matter how fast they swam, the monster always managed to stay on their tails.

The water started to get murky and rough, indicating that the waters above were getting choppy. If they didn't have to panic more, the monster started firing red lasers at them with its claws! All three were scared out of their wits at that point.

Shaggy spotted something in the distance, "Like, what's that up ahead?"

"It looks like a submarine," XL answered.

"Rut's that doing rown rere?" Scooby asked.

"I don't know and I don't care, let's hide in it!" Shaggy cried.

When they reached the sunken submarine, XL opened the hatch by turning the badly rusted wheel. It was a little difficult to do so, but he managed to open it just in the knick of time. The monster was just a hundred or so feet away when the three of them climbed in and closed the hatch behind them.

The monster managed to open the hatch and climbed in after them. When it reached the floor, it was surprised to see no one around. It was as if they had just disappeared.

It looked around until it heard someone ask, "Aww, you have come for zee Madame Shaggy's beautifique treatment, no?"

It was obvious that the two 'women' standing in front of the creature were actually Shaggy and Scooby in blouses and wigs and holding a bunch of makeup products, but, for some reason, the monster didn't recognize them. It growled at them as if to say, "No."

"Ah, but you have," Shaggy wiggled his fore finger, "you naughty, monstre you! First, zee blanc," he applied some white powder to the creature's face using a powder puff. "Next, zee rouge," he applied some pink powder to the creature's cheeks using the same powder puff.

"Ripstick," Scooby took the top off of a tube of lipstick and put it on the creature's lips. "Raids," they started to braid the seaweed and kelp. "Rand rere's your pretty rittle bow," he put a bow in one its braids.

"Magnifique! Want to see zee new you?" Shaggy held up a mirror for the monster. The monster growled at its reflection and got rid of all the braids, makeup, and bow. "You're right, you're uglier than ever!"

They ran off, ditching their ridiculous disguises and makeup in the process. The creature was about to go after them, but XL Terrestrial jumped up from behind it and slammed a bucket on its head. "Wait for me, you two," he ran after them.

The monster got the bucket off its head and ran in the direction the three boys ran off. It growled in a long corridor, as it neared them.

Shaggy froze when they heard the growl and yelled, "Quick, hide!" He and Scooby hid in a nearby medicine cabinet, the tip of Scooby's tail stuck out from a small gap underneath the doors.

XL grabbed a tarp from the top of the medicine cabinet. He hid behind some large boxes, throwing the tarp over himself and the boxes. The impressions of the tips of his antenna stuck out from underneath the tarp.

* * *

Meanwhile, Red-X had arrived just in time to help Robin, Velma, and Beast Boy defeat Plasmas. It took them a bit longer than expected, but they were able to beat him with an improvised, underwater version of the Sonic Boom attack that Robin had developed with Cyborg. When Plasmas was defeated, Beast Boy turned into a whale and the four of them swam up to the surface with a sleeping, human-form Plasmas in Beast Boy's mouth.

Beast Boy surfaced much faster than the others and spit Plasmas out onto the floor of the boat. The others would've been faster in surfacing, but they didn't want to risk decompression sickness, otherwise they would probably either drown or have to stay in bed for a very long time. When they did resurface, they saw Beast Boy leaning back in a chair with his feet up on the ship's positioning system.

When they came onto the boat, Beast Boy fell out of the chair and asked, "Hey guys, what took you so long?"

Velma saw the human-form Plasmas, "Jinkies, is he alright?"

She tried to approach him, but Robin held her back by putting a hand on her shoulder as Beast Boy shouted, "Don't wake him up! If he wakes up, we'll have to fight him again!"

Red-X clamped a hand over Beast Boy's mouth. "Are you trying to get us killed?!" he hissed through gritted teeth.

"Enough you guys," Robin scolded, he took out his communicator and tried to contact Shaggy, Scooby, and XL, "Shaggy, Scooby, XL, this is Robin, are you guys okay?" He never got an answer, all he got was a blank screen. "Something's wrong, they're not answering."

"Can't you track them?" Velma asked.

"I'll try," he replied. He pressed a couple buttons on the side of his communicator, after a few moments, he was able to get three red dots. "They're less than half a mile from here," he told everyone. "Let's go!" he was about to jump back into the water, but Beast Boy stopped him.

"Wait! Shouldn't at least one of us stay behind to keep an eye on Plasmas?" he asked.

"You stay behind, Beast Boy. Let's go, X, let's go, Velma," he ordered and jumped back into the water.

"I'm coming," Red-X grumbled and jumped in after him.

"Wait up," Velma jumped in after them.

They followed the source of the signals as they got stronger and stronger. "We're almost there," he told them.

"Look over there!" Velma pointed in front of her.

"A submarine?" Red-X asked, thinking that she's finally gone crazy.

"The signals are coming from it," Robin informed them, looking down at his communicator.

They reached the submarine, opened the hatch, and climbed inside. They walked down the corridor where their signals were coming from.

"Keep your eyes peeled," Velma told the two boys.

As soon as they got to the area where the medicine cabinet and boxes were, the dots were blinking like crazy. Robin looked at his communicator as if it was talking to him, "That's weird, it says that they're right here, but they're nowhere in sight."

"Oh no?" Velma asked pointedly, looking down at the floor, spotting Scooby's tail, "Ever seen a medicine cabinet with a tail?"

"Or a tarp with antenna?" Red-X asked in the same tone as her. He tore the tarp off the boxes, revealing XL crouching behind them, at the same time she opened the cabinet.

"Man, are we glad to see you!" Shaggy smiled.

"What happened to you guys?" Robin asked them.

"Sea monster/ronster!" the three of them answered in unison.

"Sea monster?" Red-X repeated then laughed, "It's official: you guys have gone crazy!"

"It's true!" XL yelled, punching his friend hard in the shoulder. He recanted by taking out a bunch of X-shirakins and activating his X-wrist blades.

"Knock it off, you two!" Robin scolded before anything else could transpire.

"Now, what did this monster look like?" Velma asked.

"Well, you could say that it looked just like that!" Shaggy yelped when he spotted the creature running towards them. "Zoinks! Like, gangway!" he shouted as he and Scooby ran off. Everybody else followed closely behind them.

The six of them ran into a random room at the end of the corridor. Shaggy slammed the door shut before the monster caught up with them.

"Rut now?" Scooby asked.

"Rest, I'm pooped," Shaggy unknowingly sat down on a torpedo.

"At least we're safe for awhile," Robin stated, trying to be optimistic.

"Or are we?" Velma asked, reading a sign above the door, "It says 'Danger: Torpedo Room'."

"Torpedoes?" Shaggy repeated.

"Yeah, like the one you're sitting on," Red-X pointed out.

"Zoinks!" he shouted, jumping into XL's arms, who then drops him onto the floor.

"Don't worry, Shaggy. They're all fake, these are just decoys used to frighten away enemy underwater forces," Robin assured, knocking on the one he had sat on.

"Rhat's a relief," Scooby wiped his brow. He put his paw on the torpedo, but he inadvertently pushed the button that started the decoy.

"Scooby, you just activated the torpedo!" Robin shouted in shock and fear.

The decoy sped towards Red-X and XL, who jumped out of the way just in the knick of time. It then changed directions and went after Shaggy, Scooby, Robin, and Velma. There were only two ways out of that room: one way was the door, but the monster was blocking it and the other was the launch pad for the torpedoes, but it was far too narrow; so with that in mind, the four of them ran in the opposite direction, where Red-X and XL were standing. The two joined them when the decoy was about to hit them.

Shaggy grabbed a yellow washcloth and made like a bullfighter, "Ole! Ole!" The torpedo kept redirecting each time he did it and he managed to stay out of its way. "Ole! Ole!"

While Shaggy was doing that, the two villains had a plan on how to get rid of it and the monster. XL had his hands on the door and waited for Red-X to direct Shaggy.

"Over here!" Red-X called out.

XL opened the door, while Shaggy directed the torpedo, "Ole! Go away!" The torpedo collided with the creature and it went rocketing down the corridor. "Now that the monster's gone, we can, like, get out of here!"

Before they could walk down the corridor to the submarine's entrance, the monster came back, riding the decoy and firing lasers above them. "Never say that, Shaggy," XL told him.

They ran off again, this time down a separate corridor. The monster redirected the torpedo and followed them. It was the maneuver it used that caught the attention of Robin, Red-X, and XL, they immediately recognized the maneuver used and knew exactly who knew how to do it.

They ran all over the submarine and led the creature into the ship's airlock. Just before the monster could ram them, XL threw one of Robin's smoke bombs at it and Robin shouted, "Split!"

Robin, Velma, and XL jumped to the left and Shaggy, Scooby, and Red-X jumped to the right. The monster crashed into the wall and groaned as it laid next to the damaged decoy.

They all walked up to the creature as Velma says, "Time to unmask this so-called 'sea creature'."

"I think Red-X, XL, and I already know who it is," Robin grinned. The two both nodded in agreement. He removed the mask and revealed the perpetrator, there was only one person who could maneuver the decoy and shoot lasers at them like the monster did… "Johnny Rancid!"

"Like, who?" Shaggy questioned, having completely forgotten the criminals Robin said that had been ruled out as potential suspects.

"A gun-slinging, motorcycle riding villain," Red-X answered.

"We had ruled him out as a suspect earlier because he had airtight alibis around the time of each attack," Robin explained.

Johnny opened his dark blue eyes and glared up at them, causing Shaggy and Scooby to shake uncontrollably. "Some friends you two are," he growled at Red-X and XL.

"Wait- what?!" Robin shouted, his eyes as wide as saucers.

"Oh, don't look so surprised, kid," Red-X smirked behind his mask.

"Yeah, a lot of us are friends with one another," XL added, referring to villains often being friends with fellow villains.

Robin grabbed Johnny by the collar of his tank top, causing his sea monster costume to side off, "Alright, Rancid, start talking!"

"I don't have to tell you anything!" he snapped.

"I think you do," Velma started, stepping forward, "I read your criminal record and with all of your past crimes combined with this one, it could be enough to land you a life sentence."

He cursed under his breath, but answered nonetheless, "Fine. Awhile back myself and a bunch of other villains in the city got an email saying that they needed us to distract you Titans and the police. Just a few days ago, I got a call from someone saying that they needed me to scare away people from this area of the coast."

"Why as a sea monster?" XL asked.

"I can't drive my bike on water or breathe underwater like you can!" he snapped.

"What do you know about XL's necklace?" Robin questioned.

"I don't know anything about a necklace, I was just told to scare people away," he replied.

Before any more questions could be asked, the door suddenly slammed shut, causing Scooby to jump into Shaggy's arms with a "Rikes!"

"Zoinks, like, what happened?!" Shaggy yelped.

"We're locked in!" Red-X tried to open the door, but it wouldn't budge.

"And to make matters worse, look down!" Velma pointed at the floor.

When they all looked down, they found that they were up to their ankles in seawater! And the water level was rising with each passing second!

"Zoinks!" Shaggy dropped Scooby and jumped into Robin's arms, who dropped him just like XL had done. "We're doomed! We're trapped in a submarine under fifty feet of ocean and the water's rising!"

The water level continued to rise to the point where the room was nearly full. By that time, Robin, Shaggy, Scooby, and Velma all had their facemasks on their heads and scuba tanks on their backs. Johnny tore the breather from his sea monster costume and swam up with them as the room continued to flood. XL and Red-X tried, unsuccessfully, to force open the door again, but it was as if the door was welded shut.

They resurfaced and Red-X informed everyone, "We can't get it open, we've tried everything."

Shaggy laughed hysterically before crying, "We're doomed!" Scooby whimpered and the two embraced each other. "Like, it was nice knowing you, pal!"

"Don't worry you two," Velma finally reassured, "luckily for us, we're in the ship's airlock."

"Right," Robin nodded, reaching up to a hatch, "we can use this to get out."

"Then, what are we waiting for?!" he stressfully exclaimed. "Chickens and dogs first!"

Robin finally got the hatch open and the two cowards were the first ones to swim out. On the way out, Scooby started barking and Shaggy made chicken noises. Everyone else swam out after they did, everyone except for one that is.

They resurfaced and saw Beast Boy and human-Plasmas in the same places they were before they left. Johnny was the first to climb on the boat, his hands were handcuffed behind his back. Robin was next, followed by Velma, Shaggy, Scooby, and finally Red-X.

When XL didn't climb on, Red-X asked, "Where did XL go?" Everyone looked overboard, but there was no sign of him anywhere.

"Beast Boy, go down and search for XL!" Robin commanded.

"I'm on it!" he saluted. He jumped back into the water and turned into a swordfish. He jumped back onto the boat a half an hour later and shook his head. XL Terrestrial was missing.

**X***I***X***I***X**

**(A/N: Whoa, **_**way **_**too many words and **_**way **_**too much time. I've gotten into the habit of writing long chapters. Zoinks.**

**Where did XL go? I wonder. Just so you guys know, just like Johnny says in this chapter, the **_**main **_**perpetrator(s) is trying to throw the Titans off their trail by hiring all these different villains. All of the villains will be villains that I put in my poll.**

**In case you guys are curious, it's now a tie between General Immortus and Phobia. So far, three villains have been knocked off and we should know who they are.**

**You know what's weird? Everytime I wrote dialogue for XL I hear Scott Menville's voice. But I keep hearing songs by Simple Plan playing in my head, especially "I'm Just a Kid", "Welcome to my Life", and "Shut Up!")**


	7. Chapter 7

**(A/N: I won't give too many hints for what's in store, but I will say that 2 or 3 villains on my poll will be knocked off as suspects. If you read the last chapter, you already know exactly how I'll be doing this.**

**This chapter takes some inspiration from a couple episodes of "Scooby-Doo! Where Are You?" including and "Hassle in the Castle". An honorary Titan will be helping them.)**

**O**-V-U-V-**O**

After Robin, Beast Boy, Velma, Shaggy, Scooby, Red-X, and XL Terrestrial left to go search for XL's necklace, everyone else decided to do some research on Eagle Eye himself. While Robin and Velma did provide a lot of information, they wanted to know things a little closer to home. They were researching where Eagle Eye lived and where he was buried after he was killed.

Fred, Daphne, and Starfire were the ones looking for his former home. Cyborg and Raven were trying to figure out where he was buried.

"Did you guys find out where Eagle Eye was buried?" Fred asked Cyborg and Raven.

Cyborg nodded, "We found three possible cemeteries."

"It's not easy to know which one," Raven started, "he was known to be a bit of a private person, so chances are his family and friends would want to keep his burial sight a secret."

"We're not having much better luck than you," Fred told them.

"Indeed, the home of the Eagle Eye does not appear to even exist," Starfire agreed.

"All we were able to find was a riddle that says, 'Where I live cannot be easily seen, it overlooks a sea of grey and green'," Daphne informed.

Raven thought for a moment, while repeating the last half of the riddle, "'...it overlooks a sea of grey and green'...'it overlooks a sea of grey and green'..."

"What is it Raven?" Cyborg asked.

"When I think 'green' I think of a forest and when I think 'grey' I think of something sad or industrial," she answered.

Daphne thought about it for a second then her face lit up in realization, "Are there any hills or cliffs that would give someone a view of the city?"

"There a few," Cyborg answered.

"I remember there being one that is close to a cemetery," Starfire added.

That peaked everyone's interest. "I think it would be best if we should split up and check out both locations," Fred suggested.

"I agree," Cyborg replied.

"As do I," Starfire agreed.

* * *

They all got into the T-car and drove to the cemetery just outside the city. Raven and Daphne would be investigating there while the guys and Starfire would be investigating the cliff that overlooks the city.

"Just call us on your communicators if something happens!" Cyborg shouted from his car.

"We will!" Daphne responded. He gave a thumbs up and left with Fred and Starfire.

"So, where should we start?" Raven asked.

"Well, usually when we have a case like this we would normally look for the ghost's grave while looking for clues in the process," she answered.

"Alright then," Raven started, "I highly doubt that Eagle Eye's grave would list him by his hero name, so we should look for a grave with his real name, Russel Youngman."

Daphne nodded, "Right and let's keep our eyes peeled for anything unusual."

Raven spotted something about a hundred or so feet from them. "Is that unusual?" she asked with moderate sarcasm.

Daphne looked in the direction where she was. She saw a small black and purple shack with an eyeball painted on the side. "A fortune teller? What's a fortune teller doing next to a graveyard?" she asked, very suspicious.

"Should we check it out?" Raven asked.

"Yeah," Daphne nodded, "I think we should."

They walked up to the fortune teller shack, but there was no one there. They saw that the walls of the shack were decorated with creepy pictures and objects, such as a monkey's paw, a tattered teddy bear doll, and a yellow eyeball. Needless to say it creeped out Daphne and Raven even felt a little spooked.

"Creepers," Daphne shuddered.

"And I thought my room was creepy," Raven muttered to herself.

Daphne rang a rusted bell that was at the counter. "Anyone here?" she called out.

She got her answered when swirls of pink smoke appeared out of thin air! The two girls took a few steps back as the swirling got more intense like a cyclone. The smoke vanished into blades of wind as a figure appeared.

It was a short, obese, old woman with a round face, short yet unruly grey/white hair, a long nose that pointed down, grey, almost decomposing skin covered with warts, sunspots, liverspots, and many other blemishes, and very weary, bug-out eyes. She wore a purple turban, a traditional dress colored black and purple, a black cape covered her shoulders with a bat brooch at the center. She also wore golden hoop earrings, gold and silver jewel encrusted bracelets and cuffs, and a silver necklace with a transparent crystal sphere pendant. In front of her was a crystal ball with a cherry wood base.

"Hello, my sweeties. Would you like your fortunes told?" the fortune teller asked creepily. Her question gave both girls slight chills up their spines.

"Um, y-yes ma'am, we-we would," Daphne replied, her voice cracked as she shuddered.

She placed her hands on her crystal ball and it started to glow green. "Yes, I see something very promising in your future and that you both will achieve your goals. What's this?!" the crystal ball glowed brighter and it started to shake. "Oh my! A great danger approaches you! I fear you will meet your fate if you go into the cemetery!"

The woman cackled and disappeared in a storm of pink smoke, leaving the two both confused and a little terrified by what she meant. Although she appeared with her crystal ball earlier, she did not disappear with it.

"Creepers! What do you think she meant by that?" Daphne asked.

"I don't know," Raven replied, "but something about that old woman was vaguely familiar. I can't put my finger on it, though."

"I'm sure it'll come to you," Daphne smiled, "but, for now, I say we should get searching for clues and that grave."

Raven nodded, "I agree."

They walked into the cemetery and immediately began looking for a headstone with the name 'Russel Youngman' or mausoleum with the last name 'Youngman'. They made search to keep their eyes peeled for any suspicious or unusual.

After a few minutes of searching, they heard what sounded like a trumpet playing a buckle call in B-flat. They looked around but saw no one there.

"Where do you that sound is coming from?" Daphne asked.

"I'm not sure, but I think I know who might be playing it," Raven replied. After a few moments of silent, close listening, she knew where it was coming from. "This way," she gestured for Daphne to follow.

They found the source behind an above ground vault. It was a tall, dark-skinned teenager, dressed primarily in blue and black. He was well-muscled, wore a blue domino mask, and he was playing a trumpet. Although Daphne had no idea who he was, Raven immediately recognized him.

He stopped playing when he noticed them, "Hello, ladies."

Raven gave him a small smile, "It's been a while, Herald."

"It sure has, Raven," he replied.

"Nice to meet you, Herald, I'm Daphne," she introduced herself while extending her hand.

He shook her hand then brought it up to his mouth and kissed the back of it. "Pleasure's all mine, Daphne." She blushed slightly and giggled as he did.

"What are you doing here, Herald?" Raven asked.

"I heard about your ghost problems and came to help. My horn brought me here, I saw that this person was a Vietnam War vet and decided to play a song of respect," he explained, gesturing to a nearby grave.

"Did you see anything suspicious around here?" Daphne asked.

"Suspicious? Like, what?" he questioned, confused.

Before Daphne or Raven could say more, an overzealous cackle rang throughout the entire cemetery. Pink smoke suddenly appeared out of nowhere and circled around them intensely. The smoke and the way it circled around them was identical to the smoke that appeared with the fortune teller.

"Is being trapped in a pink hurricane suspicious?" Herald asked Daphne.

"Very," she answered, her voice shaking.

Raven tried to open a portal, but for some unknown reason, she couldn't. "Herald!" she shouted, "Get us out of here!"

He nodded and blew into his trumpet, opening a portal. "Let's go!" he shouted.

The girls jumped into the portal and he followed after. The portal took them to the entrance of the cemetery.

Daphne looked where the fortune teller's shack was, but it wasn't there. As if it had never been there to begin with! "Where's the fortune teller's shack?" she asked.

Raven looked as well and gasped, "It vanished!"

"What are you talking about?" Herald asked.

"There was a fortune teller's shack over there," Daphne pointed where the shack used to be.

He raised an eyebrow, "That's funny, buildings don't just disappear."

"Not unless it involves magic or some kind of super weapon," Raven added.

Suddenly, the cackling they heard earlier sounded like it was coming right at them. Out of nowhere, a stout, green old lady where a witch's outfit riding a giant pie sped right through them!

Raven and Herald shouted in unison, "Mother Mae-Eye!"

"Uh, who?" Daphne questioned.

"I'll explain later, but look!" Raven pointed in the direction where she took off. She rode the pie in the direction Cyborg, Fred, and Starfire drove off.

Daphne gasped, "That's where Fred went with Cyborg and Starfire!"

"Herald," Raven turned to him.

"I'm on it," he blew into his trumpet and opened another portal.

* * *

Cyborg drove the T-car to the base of the closest nearby cliff. At first when they got there, they couldn't see anything that closely resembles a house. So, Starfire flew up to see there was anything at the top.

When she came back down, she informed the guys about what she saw, "Friends, I believe we have located the home of the Eagle Eye."

"Good work, Star!" Cyborg congratulated.

She grabbed both of them by the arm and flew up to the top. Once there, she set them on the ground right in front of an old mansion. The mansion was primarily brown a white and appeared to be falling apart from years of no one to take care of it.

"Well," Fred spoke after a moment of surprise, "we're not going to solve this case by standing around."

They walked up to the mansion, before they could open the door it crumbled to pieces. They stood there dumbfounded for a good while before they finally walked inside.

If the outside was in bad shape, then the inside looked like it had been torn apart by a rabid animal then caught in a flood. Shredded carpet, torn up paintings, worn out furniture, rotting walls, cracked windows, cockroaches, rats, mice, and mold on the walls and ceilings. If it wasn't falling apart and rotting it would've been a pretty decent looking place to live.

"I-I do not like this place!" Starfire squeaked.

"Don't worry, Starfire, everything will be alright," Fred reassured.

"Come on, let's get searching," Cyborg turned on his light in his shoulder and led them down a hallway. They all stopped when the hallway split off. "Star, you and Fred go left and I'll go right."

* * *

Fred and Starfire walked down the left hallway and she lit the way with a starbolt. A creepy laugh echoing down the hallway prompted them to stop in their tracks.

"Friend, did you hear the laugh?" she asked, very scared.

"I did! But I don't know where it came from," he replied.

They continued down the hallway until they heard the laugh again, this time much and closer. Starfire accidentally fired a starbolt above a portrait, causing it to fall off the wall.

"Apologies, friend," she whimpered, clenching her fist and lighting up the hallway.

"No worries, Starfire," he reassured. He walked over to the fallen portrait, picked it up and examined it. He wasn't sure who the person was, but he did see something suspicious, there were holes in the eye sockets of the painting and they looked very recent. "Look."

"Holes in the portrait?" she questioned. "This is a 'clue', yes?"

"Absolutely," he replied. He then saw another thing suspicious, he saw a light coming from underneath a door behind Starfire. He set down the painting and opened the door.

Inside was bedroom in arguably better condition than the foyer, but the bed, wallpaper, and carpet were still in pretty rough shape. But what caught their attention was a tape recorder in the middle of the floor. Although it didn't have any dust on it, it appeared to be from around Eagle Eye's time.

Starfire jumped over to it and asked, "What is it?"

Fred bent down and pressed a button, causing her to nearly jump out of her skin when the laugh started up again. "Those laughs were coming from this tape recorder."

A growling hiss suddenly rang in the room as a dark, hooded figure in grey with glowing red and gold eyes appeared all of a sudden. It had chains hanging from its pasty wrists. This being looked to be a cross between a ghost and the Grim Reaper.

They screamed at the top of their lungs and Starfire fired a starbolt, but it had no effect on it. She grabbed onto Fred and flew them out of that room.

She flew them into a massive, sparsely furnished room that looked to be a ballroom. They thought they were safe, but then the being appeared in the room. It then began to make duplicates of itself; there were six in total.

"Can phantoms multiply?!" he shouted.

"I do not wish to find out!" she cried.

* * *

Cyborg walked down the right hallway with his sonic cannon, ready for anything. So far he wasn't having very much luck, all he found were dust, mold, and rats. He was about to contact the others to see if they found anything until he heard a scream.

He tried to get a hold of them, but something was jamming the signal. As a last ditch effort, he decided to track them using their communicators. Even if they weren't picking up, they'll always have a tracking signal to follow. He was just about to follow the signal, but then he fell through the floor.

He groaned, rubbing his head as he stood up. "Where am I?" he asked himself, looking around. He shined his light around and saw that he was in the basement, although it looked more like a dungeon.

He looked down at the tracking signals again and decided to use those as his method of navigation. Unbeknownst to him, a pasty, ghostly hand tried to grab him.

He continued to follow the signal until he felt his toe accidentally ram into something on the floor. He looked down and picked it up, it was a projector but nothing he had never seen or dealt with before. Another that was odd was the fact that it looked like it had been used numerous times.

"What would something like this being in the basement of a dead hero?" he questioned himself again.

A portal appeared in front of him and he got into an offensive stance, pointing his sonic cannon at it. He relaxed when Daphne and Raven walked out.

"Raven, Daphne, great to see you! But how did you get here?" he asked.

Daphne smiled and moved away from the front of the portal, "We had some help."

Herald walked out of the portal and it vanished behind him. "Great to see you again, Cyborg."

"What's that?" Raven asked, referring to the projector he was still holding.

"Some kind of projector, but nothin' I've ever seen," he replied.

Daphne took a looker look at it and recognized it, "I have." They all looked at her surprised. "I saw something similar to this when the gang and I crashed on Haunted Isle while sailing. There was a castle on this island and it was haunted. We captured the ghost, who was actually a former magician and wanted criminal. He used his magic props and a special projector to make himself look like a real ghost."

"The criminal was a magician?" Cyborg asked. She nodded in response. "Maybe Mumbo's behind this."

"Before we get ahead of ourselves," Raven started, "you didn't happen to run into Mother Mae-Eye, did you?"

"No. You guys saw Mother Mae-Eye!" he yelled.

Raven nodded, "We saw her go in the direction where you guys took off. She wasn't here when we got here and we started searching. We still haven't been able to find her."

"That's odd, why would Mother Mae-Eye come to a place like this?" he questioned.

A scream from above them rang in the basement. "We'll worry about Mother Mae-Eye later, we have to find Freddie and Starfire!" Daphne shouted.

Raven got into a meditating position, closed her eyes and started chanting, "Azarath... Metrion... Zinthos... Azarath... Metrion... Zinthos…" She opened her eyes and informed them, "They're in the ballroom."

"Right," Herald created another portal and they all jumped in.

* * *

Meanwhile in the ballroom, Fred and Starfire continued to fight off the phantoms. Starfire fired starbolts and shot eye blasts at them, but they had no effect. Fred swung a long piece of wood he broke off from a table, but he wasn't having any success either. Nothing they did had an effect on them and it only caused destruction to the room. They couldn't escape because those phantoms were blocking all the exits.

A portal appeared and Fred shouted, "What's that?!" Cyborg, Raven, Daphne, and Herald all jumped out.

Starfire's face brightened up and she exclaimed, "Friends, you have come to help!"

Before they could start fighting the phantoms, they all regrouped into one and flew out of the room. It flew out so fast that its speed could easily rival that of a cheetah. They looked down the hallway, but the phantom was gone.

"Where did they go?" Fred asked.

"Not 'they'. He," Raven corrected.

"Huh?" he and Daphne questioned in unison.

"We'll explain later, but let's add up what we have," Cyborg told them.

Fred was the first to speak, "Laughs recorded on a tape recorder."

"Holes in the eyes of a painting," Starfire added.

Next was Herald, "A projector in the basement."

Next was Daphne, "A phantom that can make clones of itself."

Raven spotted something in Starfire's hair. "What's that in your hair, Starfire?"

She tried to get it, but couldn't. Daphne grabbed it, "Looks like a wire."

Cyborg thought about everything for second then everything hit him, he knew who it was. "I think I might know who it is."

"I think I've got an idea on how we're going to catch this phantom," Fred grinned. "We have to get it back in here and trap it."

"How are we to do this?" Starfire asked.

"Simple," he responded, "you and Daphne will lure the phantom back here while the rest wait and capture him when he least expects it."

The two girls went down the hallway where it went and pretended to be lost. It didn't seem to be working though because, so far, they haven't heard a thing.

"Can't believe I'm about to say this," Daphne started, "but I wish Shaggy and Scooby were here. They make being chased by ghosts and monsters look easy."

"I do not like this plan," Starfire whimpered.

"We'll be fine," she reassured, then muttered quietly, "At least I hope so."

They then heard a growling hiss, similar to what Starfire heard with Fred earlier. They looked in front of them and saw what they were looking for. Starfire grabbed Daphne and flew back to the ballroom.

As soon as they got there, Fred shouted, "Cyborg, Herald, now! Raven, get ready!"

Herald opened a portal and Cyborg fired his sonic cannon above the phantom. Five or six guys, all dressed in red and tangled up in wire, fell to the ground from a hole in the ceiling along with the phantom. Raven pushed all of them into the portal with her powers.

Fred gave Herald a thumbs up, he nodded and opened another portal. The phantom fell to the floor, but all the guys in red were gone and Raven used her powers to capture him.

"If my hunch is correct, then this phantom should be," Cyborg pulled off the mask to reveal the only villain they know of that can make clones of himself, "Billy Numerous!"

"Looks like ya got me," he grinned.

"How did he make himself resistant to my starbolts?" Starfire asked.

"The answer is the projector I found in the basement," Cyborg answered.

"And those wires," Fred added. "Both of which were most likely handled by his clones."

"I got all that stuff from the blue old-timer," he told them.

"'Blue old-timer'?" Starfire questioned.

"I think he means Mumbo," Cyborg told her, "since he's a magician and what he used were magic props."

"What about Mother Mae-Eye?" Herald asked. "How is she involved with this?"

"I didn't even know that old hag was involved in any of this," Billy looked very confused.

"We'll worry about how Mother Mae-Eye is involved later, but how are you involved?" Raven questioned.

"I got a call a little while back, they told me to keep you do-gooders busy," he told them.

On a hunch, Daphne decided to ask, "Did anyone else get a call?"

"Yeah, a lotta others did," he replied.

Everybody else in the room looked absolutely shocked at this information. So much so that Cyborg had to ask just to be sure, "Your sure?"

He grinned and asked, "Is there gold at the bottom of Lake Michigan?"

**O**-V-U-V-**O**

**(A/N: I don't know if you guys heard, but the trailer for "Teen Titans Go! Vs Teen Titans" dropped last week and I heard a rumor that it'll premiere at Comic-Con. I don't know when or if it's true, so don't kill me. Also the series premiere of "Scooby-Doo and Guess Who?" will be on Cartoon Network on Monday. I also heard that "Scooby-Doo: Return to Zombie Island" will premiere at Comic-Con too. I don't know about you guys, but I'm stoked for all these premieres coming up! If you guys are excited, go watch them, even if you hate me.**

**Just so you guys know, what Billy said at the end was actually hinting at something I'll be getting to work on very soon. For those of you who watch the History Channel a lot, you know what's in store. Now that the 2nd season of "Civil War Gold" is over, I can get writing!**

**Happy Fourth of July and Happy (late) Birthday to me!)**


End file.
